Xfinity and Delight (revised)
by Penguinqueen423
Summary: (This is a revision of the original Xfinity and Delight, so there has been a few modifications to the story and some of the characters) All it took was one message on a fateful night; a message that would gain two new challengers to the monks, and new recruits to Jack Spicer's posse within the gray between good and evil.
1. Introduction

**A/N: Xiaolin Showdown and Xiaolin Chronicles belongs to Christy Hui, the OCs in this story were created by MugenXClownCrown and I, and the original draft of Xfinity and Delight can be found on her account. This is a remake of the original Xfinity and Delight!**

* * *

"That Dove of Hermes is as good as mine, losers!" Jack cackled as he glided through the air at swift speeds, weaving through a maze of metal construction debris as Kimiko lept from the tops of the unfinished building structures briskly to keep up with the fiery-haired villain.

The small golden dove-shaped Shen-Gong-Wu was close at hand, and unlike his past years of numerous failures against the Xiaolin monks, he won with just a mocking smirk and a laugh that rubbed his victory in their faces. In a flash once the Dove of Hermes was in Jack's hand, the ruined building sunk back down into the gravel below them where the other monks were observing, and they returned to reality. The back of the Clackamas Town Center mall was dark and empty; at the hour of ten o'clock, the place seemed practically abandoned with the exception of a couple parked cars left in the parking lot and a few oblivious people leaving the building as the lights went out and everything was locked up for the night.

"Another victory for evil boy genius, Jack Spicer," the punk albino beamed triumphantly, lifting his chin up so the light of the moon highlighted his snow-white complexion that was surrounded by the high collar of his shredded, long black coat.

"You got lucky that time, Spicer," the fire dragon of the group scoffed, her baby blue eyes squinted a bit in a harsh glare, but then gasped when her gaze shifted to a figure peeking out from behind a corner of the building, staring at all of them.

"Looks like we've got company," Clay muttered, all eyes now turned towards the mysterious figure.

Raimundo looked over at the figure. "One of Jack's?" He questioned the others, hoping that they would know who it was and or where he or she came from.

"I don't think so, this is a market of sorts," Omi replied. "It could be just anyone," he told Clay, Raimundo, and Kimiko, preferring to avoid any unnecessary violence or captures.

"What's going on over here? Is everything alright?" The shadowed form asked, the voice low and monotonous yet seemingly gentle and genuinely concerned; just from the pitch they could tell it was a woman.

Cautiously, the stranger emerged from the dark and into the light of the street lamps, revealing a young Korean woman with short, black choppy hair in a spiked bob hairstyle sporting a large, zip-up skeleton hoodie, a black denim miniskirt, skeleton tights, and black, knee-high combat boots. Her dark brown eyes lit up when she noticed Jack, recognizing him, yet still slightly hesitant about addressing him.

"Jack, is that you?" She murmured, not wanting to make things awkward if she was mistaken.

Jack fixated his gaze on her, tilting his head to the side as he took a second to recognize the female, and quickly became excited. "Critter!" He cheered, and ran over to her before pulling her into a large hug, nearly lifting her from the ground. He was so happy to see his old friend; he hadn't seen her since he transferred out of the high school they attended together. "It's been so long," Jack grinned, his red eyes bright with happiness.

"I'm so glad to see you again!" Kyung giggled, absolutely thrilled to see her former friend again as she returned the embrace.

The monks watched from the sidelines, completely surprised at what they were witnessing. Strangely, Jack was being nice and touchy with someone other than his idol, Chase Young; it was quite a shocker.

Raimundo leaned over, and whispered to Kimiko. "Do you know her? Have we even seen her before?" He asked the female of the group.

"I don't think I do," Kimiko whispered back, "she might be one of his new favorite lackies," she wondered,"maybe that's why he's acting so clingy all of the sudden."

"If that's the case, then I wonder how much he'd give to get her back," Clay mused, observing closely as Jack and Critter seemed to show they had a strong bond with each other.

"You are not suggesting what I think you are suggesting..." Omi frowned, catching onto what the others were contemplating.

The other monks exchanged confirming nods, and Kimiko took out the Tangle Web Comb Shen-Gong-Wu, aiming it towards Critter before calling upon it and sending the binds to wrap around the other woman. Critter yelped when she was suddenly grabbed and torn away from Jack, fighting to pull away from Kimiko's grip and nearly managing to pull the Japanese monk off her feet until Clay took ahold of the Tangle Web Comb, reeled her in, and placed one of his large hands over her small, full lips to silence her protesting and cries for help as she struggled.

Jack tripped in surprise at first when they took Critter away from him, then after a moment he went after her and tried to free her. "Let her go!" He angrily demanded while glaring at them sharply, his fingerless glove clad hands prying at the binds until Clay shoved him away.

Raimundo stuck his tongue at Jack. "How about no!" He scoffed as he quickly threw her on Dojo, and jumped on the green dragon.

"Hey, hey, easy!" Dojo nagged at Raimundo when Critter landed roughly on his scaled back. "That's not a large tuna fish you're tossing on board."

"We mean you no harm, miss," Omi assured her once he hopped on, earning a shaky nod from Critter in response.

"We'll give her back..." Kimiko smirked as she climbed aboard the large dragon, pausing for a moment to get Jack's hopes up. "After you give us that Dove of Hermes Shen-Gong-Wu."

"W-Wait," Critter interjected, no longer yelling but still a little shaken from being abducted while her head started to pound from panic. "Can't Jack go with me, please? That way it's easier to negotiate, and he can hang onto me so I won't fall off."

The monks glanced at one another again in silent reasoning, then narrowing their eyes they nodded in agreement. "Fine…" They responded reluctantly.

"Thank you," Critter sighed with relief, lifting her head up a little to glance at Jack as if signaling him to hop on Dojo's back; the red-headed albino sat behind Critter in the middle segment of the serpent-bodied dragon with his hands on her shoulders to hold her steady while she sat in front of him, Raimundo and Kimiko sat in front behind Dojo's head, leaving Clay and Omi sitting in back to make sure Jack didn't try to take off with their hostage and the Shen-Gong-Wu. The long ride was tensely quiet, no one seemed to saying after the previous event that took place, but after a what seemed like an eternity, Clay was the one to break the awkward silence.

"So…" The blonde cowboy spoke up. "Besides Critter, what's your real name, ma'am?" He asked to the bound Korean.

"M-My name's Kyung, Kyung Hee Jee," she answered nervously without glancing back. "Who are you guys? Why am I being kidnapped?"

"To get the Dove of Hermes of course," Raimundo answered as it was obvious, glancing at her like she was stupid. "Why else would we even think about taking you?"

Kimiko sent a sharp glare at the wind monk, and kicked him in the leg harshly. "Big mouth!" She snapped angrily at him.

Kyung blinked at this, not even knowing what the Brazilian monk was referring to when he was talking about the Shen-Gong-Wu, then turned her head to just barely send Jack a questioning glance out of the corner of her eye.

"It's what the losers and I were fighting over before you found us," Jack answered. "The Dove of Hermes is a Shen-Gong-Wu that allows whoever uses it to communicate with the dead," he explained, but paused when he realized that she didn't even know what Shen-Gong-Wu were when her curious expression remained. "Shen-Gong-Wu are these ancient artifacts that give the people who use them magical abilities," he briefly explained.

"I see," Kyung responded calmly before looking away from Jack, not needing anymore information than that. "You all know who I am," she spoke up once again after a few minutes, "may I please know the names of my captors?"

"I am Omi, that's Raimundo, the girl is Kimiko, and the cowboy is Clay!" Omi pointed to each one while grinning brightly. "And the dragon is Dojo!" He beamed proudly. "And might I ask how you know Jack Spicer?" He asked Kyung curiously.

Kyung couldn't help but smile at Omi's enthusiastic nature, and glanced back at him. "It's nice to meet you, Omi," she responded politely. "Truthfully, Jack and I used to be in the same high school, I think we met in an Economics class. Then at some point, I invited him to hang out with some of my other friends and I when we found out we had the same lunch together," Kyung explained, stopping to chuckle a bit in reminiscence.

"Those guys you hung out with were crazy," Jack snickered. "And the stories they had to tell were even crazier. Seriously, who snorts pixie sticks?! The guy who did that nearly died from blood loss doing that."

"Then I believe I remember you, Raimundo…" She recalled in a flat yet smug tone. "You were the one who kept picking on me after Jack left."

"Hmm...I don't really remember… Oh wait, now I do," Raimundo answered while looking back at Kyung. "Back then I had a small crush on you, and wanted your attention," he admitted. "I don't know why either," he added.

Kimiko glanced at Kyung for a moment, then back to Raimundo. "Why did you have a crush on her?" She questioned while narrowing her sky blue eyes.

"She was really nice and accepting, but she knew how to throw a good punch too," he explained to Kimiko with a shrug, "but I learned my lesson once Nickel found out," Raimundo added with a shudder.

"While I'm flattered that you at least tried getting my attention," Kyung snickered while shaking her head lightly, "it wasn't quite the right way to go."

"But Raimundo said that when boys wish to court girls, they must be mean to them," Omi proclaimed.

"That's kind of true," the Korean shrugged, "but I never got the memo… Sorry that I punched you though, Raimundo," she sincerely apologized. "Look on the bright side though, at least I didn't bite you or kick you in the crotch. I used to do that to guys who picked on me back in elementary school."

Jack winced at her last statement, knowing just how painful it was to get bitten or kicked in the worst place possible. "Ouch…" He muttered. "Too bad I wasn't there to see you hit Raimundo though, that sounds like it was hilarious!" Jack laughed out loud.

"Well she left a good bruise and the pain lasted for a while, that's for sure," Raimundo remarked. "I guess I shouldn't have said that stuff behind your back, Spicer," he added while rubbing his jaw, the phantom ache returning to him when he remembered when she slugged him in the face.

Kyung merely smirked and scorned at the memory, feeling a sense of content from the fact that she didn't get in trouble for punching the Brazilian since it took place off school grounds.

As they landed on the temple grounds, that was when it turned serious on both sides. The monks were demanding Jack to hand over the Shen-Gong-Wu, or something dire would happen to his little friend. Jack at this pointed didn't know what to do, he won the Dove of Hermes fair and square, yet they were taking advantage of his friend to get to him. The rule was that the winner of the showdown got off clean, but it seems that it only worked with the monks.

"What are you all going to gain from threatening Jack and I over this single Shen-Gong-Wu?" Kyung questioned them, her expression serious as Clay held her in place during the negotiation.

"We as the chosen Xiaolin warriors have a job to collect the Shen-Gong-Wu to prevent it from falling into the hands of evil," Omi stated, but he knew that this hostage situation was unnecessary; he was simply following the others at this point.

"As if this one Shen-Gong-Wu that he rightfully won is going to do any harm to the world," the Korean argued, though she was mostly aiming it towards the older monks. "What's the matter? Afraid that losing a single one of these things is going to hurt your pride?" She pressed, even though she understood that saying these things would mean consequences; all she wanted was to let Jack know he was victorious that day, and to make him happy.

After those words rang out, everyone who owned a cellphone at that point went off, continuing to ring until one of them had the courage to answer.

Kimiko flipped opened her phone, and looked at the unknown number before pressing the green cellphone button and setting it on speaker. "Hello?"

"I don't know who you are," a sudden low, mysterious voice spoke through the speaker, sending a wave of icy chills down nearly everyone's spine, "I don't know what you want... If you are looking for ransom, I can tell you I don't have money, but what I do have, are a very particular set of skills… Skills that I have acquired over a very long career, skills that make me a nightmare for people like you… If you let Kyung go now, that'll be the end of it. I will not look for you, I will not pursue you… But if you don't, then I will look for you... I will find you, and I will kill you."

The call suddenly cancelled on the other end of the line before Kimiko or anyone could say anything, leaving the monks and Jack to tremble in utter fear.

"Hahahah… Yeah, you're all fucked," Kyung sarcastically giggled before her expression deadpanned once again.

* * *

**A/N: If you like how this version is going so far, leave a review and maybe favorite this story; stay tuned for the first actual chapter of this version of Xfinity and Delight~!**


	2. The New Heylin

**A/N: Sorry that this took so long to update, everyone! Hopefully you all enjoy it, and I apologize in advance for errors.**

* * *

Silence hung in the air after the call ended, chilling the monks and young albino man to the bone. Icy shivers ran down their spines as they stared at the phone that was held in the Dragon of fire's hand. Licking, and biting her pink powder lips, Kimiko's sky blue eyes looked up at the others while fear gripped her heart and made her chest squeeze tight. Never has she received such a call before; though it wasn't just the fact that this person knew her's and everyone elses phone numbers that made her frightful, but the promise behind those words. Kimiko could tell that this was no mere threat, this person meant business.

Omi stared at Kyung with wide eyes; he wasn't used to such horrible threats in his life, it was scary, but he was a powerful monk, he could take on whatever threat came his way. However, as he looked at the other monks' faces, he realized that this wasn't some contest, and that this matter wasn't to be taken lightly. Omi reflected on what the voice said to them all, and could tell this man knew how to cause some damage just based on his tone and how the others were acting. They all knew that this person could cause some serious damage.

Blinking, they all heard some beeps coming from the phone. "What is that noise?" Omi quietly asked Kimiko.

The Japanese monk glanced towards Raimundo, then looked back at her phone; she could tell that even he was a little frightened by what they heard, but he also seemed immensely confused. She wanted to ask him what to do, but she knew that now wasn't the time. There was a timer counting down from five minutes. Panicking, Kimiko turned her head to look at Clay, the stronger figure of the team, the one that was the most emotionally stable. She could see a trickle of cold sweat running down the side of his neck, his mouth was parked, and he too was trying to comprehend what they had just witnessed; he was scared just as much as the others, if not more so. Clay wasn't used to being threatened, normally he was just ignored, or too imitating for people to even try, but this person on Kimiko's phone seemed to know them and knew just what to say to get them shaking.

"It's a timer," Kimiko responded, her tone wavering. Shaking her head, she steadied her breath, then looked at Kyung. "We should let her go," she suggested to her teammates, "I don't think keeping her here is going to do us any good," Kimiko told them while motioning for Clay to untie the other Asian female.

"R-Right," Clay stammered, and called upon the Tangle Web Comb again to unwind the binds from Kyung.

Once she was free, Kyung started to calmly cross the gap between the monks and her friend, but stopped in the middle of the gap to look back at them, taking in all of their expressions of fear. Out of habit, her hands lightly gripped the hem of her sweatshirt, and politely curtsied to silently bid farewell. As they all listened to the bone chilling beeps of the timer counting down, Kyung stood before Jack, looking up at the taller male before parting her lips.

"Can you please help me get home?" She requested sweetly; Kyung knew that she had to get home, for the sake of both Jack, and the monks. "I don't have many other ways to get back, and it'll make things a lot easier for you in the long-run… Consider it a favor."

"W-What do you mean by that?" Jack inquired in a shaken tone, shaking in his boots. "W-Who was that?"

"Someone you may not remember, but it's someone you knew," Kyung simply replied, but revealed nothing more. "We'd better get going..." she suggested innocently, gesturing to the timer. "You're all running out of time, and I wouldn't want anything bad happening to you guys."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Dojo shuddered, and transformed back into his giant dragon form. "Hop on, I'll give you a ride back home."

"Thank you," she grinned slightly while bowing her head respectfully to him. "Are you coming with me, Jack?" Kyung asked as Dojo helped her onto his back.

The frightened albino briskly nodded, and wasted no time climbing aboard before the dragon took off into the skies. On the way back to her home, Kyung was preoccupied sending messages on her iPhone; assuring a certain companion of hers that she'll be returning home safely.

"Thanks again for the ride home, Dojo," Kyung bowed with a grin once again when she hopped off his scaled back, then turned her attention to helping Jack dismount the dragon. "Good night," she bid, her tone sounding quite chipper, and gave Dojo a small kiss on the cheek.

Dojo smiled crookedly, rubbing his clawed hand on the back of his head. "Heheh… G-Good night," he bid back, and then flew back up into the night.

Digging her keys out of her pocket, Kyung unlocked the front door of her house; the same house that she grew up in since she was just a baby. As Jack followed her up the driveway and the rocky steps up to the door, he took in the details of the two-story middle class home; a plain off-white base covered the majority of the structure while there were trimmings of pine green with a black roof, two garage doors, and a few white trimmed windows.

"I don't think I've ever been to your house before," Jack tried to recall.

"Well, now you have," Kyung responded with a warm chuckle. "C'mon in, I don't want you to just stand out here in the cold."

Jack nodded his head, and followed the woman inside her domain. After she turned on the lights, Jack scanned the rich, dark colored furniture and decor of the house; a lot of it looked like it was aged, yet it complimented the modern style in a way. "It's really nice," he complimented while taking off his shoes at the door. He then peeled off his jacket and helipack, and held them in his arms. "Where do I put these?" He inquired. After a long day, Jack needed to relax; he was a bit sore from nearly getting his butt handed to him by the monks again.

"There's a coat rack in the office," she informed him, pointing towards the room closest to the front door that had double doors that led into a room with two desks, a brown leather couch by a large window, a black iron rack that had other coats and umbrellas hanging from it, and a large Mac computer. "If you want, you can set your things on the couch," Kyung added with a smile.

With a nod, Jack placed his jacket on the coat hanger, then placed his rounded heli pack on top of the black leather jacket. "Thank you," he grinned slightly as he walked out of the office. "Is there anything I could do to repay you?"

Kyung tapped her soft jaw in thought, quirking a thin brow as she tried to think. "Not that I can think of," she replied with a shrug. "But if you'd like, maybe I can try to help you. It seems like you're struggling a bit with the monks," she offered, and walked out of the office. "Would you like some tea, Jack? It was pretty cold on the way back."

"That would be great," Jack replied, but then thought on what she had offered about helping him. As he thought about it, he had to wonder; would she betray him and hurt him after she got what she wanted? "Do you have Blueberry bliss?" He requested.

"Yup, plenty of it," Kyung confirmed once she brought out a few containers from a cabinet connected to a counter, and set a kettle up to prepare hot water. "I may not be much of a villain," she added after a moment of silence, "but I'm always willing to help out a soul sibling."

"Soul Sibling?" Jack questioned with a quirked brow, creating a crease between his eyebrows that conveyed his feelings of confusion while corner of his mouth was raised as he stared at the female. "Care to explain to me?"

"You know," she chuckled again, "my brother from another mother, and if you were a girl, you'd be my sister from another mister. It just means that to me, you're like my big brother, and I care about you like family; that's why I want to help you."

He gawked at the Kyung like she was crazy, his lips set in a thin line and his brows furrowed. "You're much crazier than I thought, you know that..." He muttered, the corner of his lips twitched upward in the slightest.

Kyung simply laughed his comment off, "yeah, I know. Then again, I thought you would've already known that from the people I hung out with back in high school," she smirked, and started pouring the water into mugs so the tea could steep before setting a timer. "Oh, speaking of people, I nearly forgot that I needed to talk to with someone. I'll be back in a moment." Kyung remembered, excusing herself before walking out of the kitchen and back into the computer room.

Following after her, he stood behind her chair. "Who are you talking to?" Jack wondered as he watched her click on a few things, curious to see if it was another friend from the table. "Boyfriend?" He asked in a slight teasing manner, watching the screen carefully and memorizing the programs she was using.

"Hah, I wish. Nah, it's my older brother." Kyung beamed as she continued typing away, and opened up Skype after adjusting the volume on the computer speakers. "You there?" She asked towards the camera, focusing her eyes on the larger window that was almost completely black; all the two could see was a shadow cast over the back of a chair that was facing towards the camera on another monitor, and a trail of smoke lingering in the air around whoever was sitting in that chair.

"Of course," the dark figure replied soothingly. "Did they hurt you in anyway?" His tone had a slight edge to it, yet emitted warmth and protectiveness that showed that this person thought highly of Kyung, but there was an underlying bit of possessiveness there as well; something dark to it as he spoke to her.

Jack had an eerie feeling about this newer character, causing warning bells to go off in his head as he listened to the voice; it was the same person that was on Kimiko's phone. Jack's red eyes darted over to Kyung, wondering if she could tell that this person was dangerous, hell, even _he_ could tell and he was not all the great at telling tones apart.

"They didn't hurt me," Kyung answered truthfully, "and they let me bring a friend. He helped me stay calm during what happened," she explained. "I think you may know him too."

A hum rang out before a pause followed. "Tell this friend that I am thankful, and that I hope to meet him soon," and with that, the screen went blank and the program closed.

"That was creepy," Jack commented while shaking his head. "That man has some serious issues."

"Even if he does, he's my brother," Kyung grinned after shutting off the computer. "And my soul siblings and adoptive siblings can be whatever they want to be; they are who they are, and I love them for it..." She stated while slowly spinning around in the chair. "However," she added in a more serious tone. "If I see or hear that they're being bullies to others, or are doing things that hurt other people or themselves, then that's where I draw the line," Kyung finished, boring her dark brown eyes into Jack's ruby red ones, her soft smile now flattened into a stern line. "You understand... Right?"

Nodding his head he understood. "Alright," he agreed, but suddenly threw his hands up and jumped at a loud beeping noise that went off in the kitchen. "Holy cow!" He yelped, not expecting a timer to go off at all.

Kyung couldn't help but laugh out loud again when he jumped, but quickly stopped out of concern for him. "Tea's ready~" she chimed, and returned to the kitchen to turn off the timer and get their mugs of tea.

About a week later, Jack had already begun to plan his next evil scheme; all of his Jack-Bots were repaired and ready for battle, and his main evil posse was already gathered around the meeting room he set up in his mechanical home, now all he needed was for his Jack-Bot to return with Kyung so he could start the meeting.

"What is it we are waiting for, Jack?" Vlad inquired in his usual thick Russian accent, watching the albino from his seat at the table along with Katnappe and Tubbimura.

"Yeah, Spicer," Katnappe concurred with a purr in her voice, the ears of her catsuit lowering to match her bored mood. "We've been here forever."

"I'm waiting for our new recruit," Jack answered without looking at them, continuing to pace around anxiously to figure out how he should go about introducing Kyung to the rest of them. "She should be here any minute…"

As if right on cue, a monotonous and robotic voice rang through the speakers that Jack had installed into the walls of his evil domain. "Master Spicer, you have a guest," the voice announced, activating one of the many monitors within the room to reveal Kyung making her way towards the entrance; she was still donning her large sweatshirt and combat boots, but instead of wearing a denim miniskirt with tights, she wore a pair of black cargo pants that here tucked into her boots.

"I'll be there in a minute," Jack responded to his automated lair, and left the meeting room to go greet Kyung while the others followed.

By the time they all got to the front doors, Kyung was promptly stopped by a few of the Jack-Bots who politely requested her to place all metal objects into a box after their metal detectors went off. Without any objections, the Korean began placing items into the box; first was her black backpack purse, then she carefully dug into her pockets to remove a pocket knife, dug out two pairs of large shears from her combat boots, a can of mace and a small stun gun from the pocket of her cargo pants, and a large sheathed chef's knife from inside her sweatshirt.

Walking towards the female, Jack saw that she was carrying a lot of weapons. "You do know that those aren't necessary, right?" He told her while peering into the box. "That's kinda weird, but I have seen weirder… Come along, we have things to do and not enough time," Jack instructed, and guided her to the meeting room.

Kyung simply nodded in response, and followed Jack, glancing to the three other villains timidly as they walked through the metal corridors. She had asked the Jack-Bots to hang onto the box of treats she brought along with her, figuring that the others would need a little pick-me-up later.

"Everyone," Jack addressed once they returned to the meeting room, "this is Kyung," he introduced, gesturing to Kyung as they sat down at the table; Jack had Kyung sit down next to him so he could keep an eye on her. "She'll be joining our evil gang."

"What's this I hear about a new villain?" A raspy, disembodied voice echoed through the room, making Jack's shoulders tense up; he knew who that voice belonged to, and it wasn't long before the owner materialized before all five of them. "Am I supposed to be impressed with _this_?" Wuya questioned mockingly as her spiritual mask formed into a displeased expression when she looked at Kyung.

"I don't expect you to be," Kyung politely replied, her expression poker-faced as she and Wuya were sizing each other up. "Even I think I make a terrible villain… And not terrible in a good way, either," she added with a small chuckle and grin before turning her head to look at Jack. "So, what's the plan?" She inquired.

Jack used a remote to bring up a hologram that was projected in the center of the table, resembling the Xiaolin temple, and several small figures representing both his team and the Xiaolins were stationed like pieces on a chessboard on the grounds of the temple.

"Alright, here's the plan," he began to explain. "Once we get to the temple grounds, Katnappe and I will take a few of my Jack-Bots into the Wu vault to grab the Moonstone Lotus Shen-Gong-Wu and as many Shen-Gong-Wu we can get our hands on, then we'll break into the vault where they hold the Heylin seed."

"But Jack," Vlad interjected, his thick brows raised at the mention of the seed that tried to take over the world when they unleashed it. "What if he turns us into plants again? Then you'd be jacking the plan up again," he recalled, using the slang-term he and the other Heylins made up and gaining a few snickers from Katnappe, Tubbimura and Wuya.

"That's why we're getting the Wu first," Jack answered. "That way when we bring Gigi back, he won't be able to rule the world since we'll have his one weakness in our grasp."

"So while you and Katnappe are sneaking around in the vaults, what is it the rest of us have to do?" Tubbimura questioned.

"While we break into the vaults, you, and Vlad use the rest of my Jack-Bots to distract the Xiaolin losers until we get out and then we all make our escape," Jack concluded, and clicked another button to end the hologram.

"What should I do, Jack?" Kyung inquired, looking a bit excited about the plan. "Maybe I can help distract the monks," she offered.

"Good idea, you help Vlad, and show them that we are not one to mess with!" He rooted while looking at the others. Jack hoped that this would work out; he actually thought this one through, but he needed to keep his guard up in case if any of them decided to suddenly betray him.

"Right then, let's go," Kyung beamed, and hopped out of her seat to grab her stun gun and pepper spray from the box; she figured that only using non-lethal weapons would be better in this battle, she wasn't going to kill anyone after all.

"Pass it over here, Clay! I'm open!" Raimundo hollered over, holding his arms up so he had a better chance of catching the basketball the blonde cowboy was currently dribbling.

Seizing the chance to make the pass, Clay obliged and sent the ball flying in Raimundo's direction, but the ball was then caught in mid-air by Omi before Raimundo had a chance to grab it, and managed to shoot the ball into the hoop.

"Nice shot, Omi!" Kimiko praised her teammate, but then looked up to the skies when she heard distant jets coming their way. "Oh great," she grumbled in annoyance, her expression souring at the sight of the Jack-Bots; five of them transformed into flying pods to carry Jack and his team safely.

"They are heading towards the Wu vault!" Omi gasped, and immediately started sprinting to the sacred tower.

Jack and his team were already getting into position when the monks caught up with them outside the entrance of the tower, but even then the Xiaolins were still as confident as usual.

"Looks like we'll be getting that training in today after all," Raimundo snidely remarked, getting into his fighting stance.

"Yeah, only this'll probably much more fun," Kimiko scorned, and cracked her knuckles.

Kyung's generally soft, kind face turned cold and stern at their arrogance, but didn't retort since she didn't know whether or not they deserved to have such high confidence in themselves. Instead, she briskly unzipped her sweatshirt and tossed it to a nearby Jack-Bot for it to hang onto; underneath the baggy outer garment, she wore a sleeveless black turtleneck shirt with a spiked choker around her strong neck, and her body was much more built than any of them had expected. Her arms, torso, and legs were strong and well toned, but not so much that she had lost her feminine shape, yet enough to show off that she had a good amount of masculinity.

"Holy moly!" Clay gaped. "The little lady looks strong as an ox!"

"Rarely have I ever seen a girl with so much upper body strength," Omi marveled in awe. "I did not know they existed!"

"Excuse me!" Kimiko barked when she heard Omi; they all knew that Kimiko was very capable of having upper body strength too, but overall the youngest monk's female stereotype was just annoying to her. "But sheesh, I don't want to know how much she had to lift to get her arms like that…" She murmured.

"I guess that would explain why she can pack such a punch," Raimundo mused, though noted that she appeared much stronger than she did in high school.

Wuya didn't have anything to say, but stared questioningly at Kyung; she couldn't comprehend how the once timid Korean was now poised to protect like a rottweiler.

After releasing her genetically modified kittens from her backpack, Katnappe took off with Jack and Wuya into the vault. Quickly, Jack called back to Vlad and Kyung to distract the monks along with Tubbimura, but he had the large ninja wait at the entrance of the vault just incase if the monks got passed Kyung, Vlad, and the Jack-Bots.

"Vlad, you'll have to get Omi," Kyung quickly told him, barely having enough time to explain herself before she had to block Kimiko's fast punches and kicks. "No time to explain! Just trust me on this!"

As the two females dualed, it wasn't just a battle to hit each other, but a race to see who could counter whose attack first. Everytime Kimiko sent a fiery kick or punch to Kyung, the Korean would block her strikes only to strike back with an equally powerful force; their eyes were locked onto each other, silently challenging one another to see who would make the next strike first. Kimiko's short-tempered side flared in the midst of their fight, causing her to swing and kick with all her might just to land a few hits on Kyung, and even then it caused minimal damage to her hardened form, all the while Kyung had managed to gain a good amount of bruises, scratches, and burns during their battle.

"Please, sit down," Kyung implored to the exhausted monk, both of them feeling rather tired; she could see that Kimiko was at the point of collapsing from draining all of her energy in her rage, and was already beginning to feel remorseful about hurting her.

Kimiko was now on her knees before her opponent, barely able to even lift her head up to look Kyung in the eyes and refuse to give up. Despite her reluctance, the Japanese monk knew that it was only a matter of time before her body would shut down from exhaustion, but persistently tried to pick herself up from the stone-tile ground.

"You're tired," Kyung spoke again, her voice soft like a mother talking to a child as she cautiously eased Kimiko into a lying position on the floor. "Just lie down, you did your best. Rest now," she told her, and calmly turned around to check up on how Vlad and Tubbimura were holding up after she watched Kimiko pass out.

Out of the many Jack-Bots that were brought with them, only a handful had been destroyed by the monks, even then there were plenty to protect Jack and Katnappe outside and inside the premises of the temple. Kyung could hear the other monks call upon their elements, and saw how they used their attacks against the blonde Russian and the overweight ninja. She saw that Vlad was nearly at his limit as Omi and Clay ganged up on him, and rushed over to his aid, noticing that Tubbimura had already knocked out Raimundo. Although Omi had Clay to help him fend off Vlad, the youngest of the monks was beginning to lose energy; both he and Clay had been so busy fending off the assaulting Jack-Bots and Vlad's powerful and quick attacks, they didn't have the chance to pace themselves like they usually did, they didn't even have enough time to fully perform their techniques before Vlad threw a punch or charged at them like a freight train.

"You still hangin' in there, lil' buddy?" Clay asked Omi through short, shallow breaths, his light blue eyes squinted in focus as he struggled to see through the black eye he got from Vlad.

"Ugh… I do believe I am, though I am only hanging on by a string," Omi replied, his words slurring a bit from feeling woozy.

"Thread…" Clay corrected him without taking his gaze off of Vlad.

All three of them had fought to their limits, though it was evident that Vlad was the one who took the most damage from them, and was on the verge of collapsing. By then, Omi and Clay were barely able to hold themselves up, and that's when Kyung made an attempt to strike Clay from behind. Without even looking, the earth dragon sent a punch straight to Kyung's face, sending her tumbling from the impact.

"O-Oh geez!" Clay gasped when he realized he just hit her. "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it, I swear!" He stammered as he went to help her up.

"Don't worry…" Kyung assured him in a low murmur, grabbing onto his shoulders while she shakily stood up. "I'm sorry too," she added while looking him straight in the eye.

"What for?" The blonde cowboy asked curiously.

"This," was all she replied, before tightening her grip on his shoulders, and using what strength she had left to pull him into a massive headbutt that made the rest of the villains who were watching cringe.

Simultaneously, the two were knocked unconscious from the hit to both of their skulls, leaning awkwardly against each other as they sluggishly fell to their knees and collapsed in a heap on the stone ground, Kyung luckily slumped over Clay so she wasn't crushed under him. While Jack and Katnappe were in the vault, Jack had Katnappe' pick the locks since she had more skills from all her petty stealings. Once inside, Jack grabbed what he needed from inside the vault, meaning most of the Shen-Gong-Wu along with the box that contained the Heylin seed. Making a hasty retreat, Jack had his robots assist Vlad and Kyung while some of the other Jack-Bots knocked out Dojo and Omi with sleeping gas before all of them returned to Jack's hideout. The teammates that obtained the most injuries were carried to a separate room to receive medical attention, while the others sat and waited in the same room to watch over them.

As they waited, Jack set the ancient box that held the Heylin seed in his Jack-Bot's hands, giving them orders to watch over it until he needed it.

"That was a close one," Wuya sighed as she floated into the room. "Though I must say, your plan went better than I expected, Jack."

"I gotta admit, the heist went almost purrfectly," Katnappe partially concurred as she held one of her kittens in her arms. "Not sure what to say about our newest recruit though…" She muttered doubtfully. "Whatever happened out there, she must've taken quite a beating just by the look of her."

"I am rather hesitant about this new Heylin as well," Tubbimura agreed, "she might have taken a large amount of damage, but she merely battled against one of the monks before knocking out the Earth dragon only after he was to the point of exhaustion. How can we be sure that she will not interfere with future missions?" He questioned Jack.

Jack glared at them. '_I could say the same for you guys,'_ he thought to himself, remembering all of the betrayal. Parting his lips, he turned his attention to the Korean female that was lying on a hospital cot that he had his Jack-Bots set up. "I trust her," he told them. "She's never once steered me wrong, never betrayed me, and never lied to me," Jack added. "And I've never had a reason to think otherwise," he explained while checking the bruise on her forehead, and carefully wrapping bandages around it. "She'll be fine," Jack informed them, then placed a blanket over her, tucked her in, and went back into his lab to wait for Kyung to awaken.

Kyung's eyes slowly opened after what seemed like forever; her eyelids felt unusually heavy and she found it difficult to open them like someone glued them shut. After a couple attempts and rests, the Korean managed to finally open her dark brown eyes completely, and sat up from under the blanket.

"Ach, son of a bitch!" She cursed under a pained hiss after feeling a horrible pain on her forehead, forgetting about the headbutt she dealt to Clay for a moment.

Searching around the room, Kyung noticed a nearby Jack-Bot and sighed in relief; she wasn't dragged off to a mysterious place this time. After rubbing her bandaged and aching head, Kyung calmly got up, and went to the idle robot. Almost as if it knew what she was about to ask, the Jack-Bot turned its gaze onto her, and beeped.

"Master Spicer has been waiting for you," the Jack-Bot informed her. "Please, follow me."

With a nod, Kyung did as she was told and quietly walked with her guide to Jack's lab.

'_I should probably ask if one of his Jack-Bots still has those baked goods I had them hold onto,'_ Kyung thought spontaneously. '_Maybe they already gave them the treats?'_ She debated, but then brought her thoughts back to Earth when she and the robot entered the lab where Jack was currently making Jack-Bot repairs.

"Master Spicer," the robot beeped again, making Jack jump a little at the sudden intrusion. "The person you requested to see is here."

"Good morning," Jack bid once he turned away from his work desk. "How are you feeling?" He asked her gently while calmly walking over to her. "How's your head? You've been sleeping since yesterday," he informed before checking her over carefully. "I had the family doctor come over and check you out. He said you'd be fine," Jack explained, then had one of the Jack-Bots get her some water and some pain medication for her head.

"Thanks, man, I'm feeling a little better," Kyung grinned up at Jack. "I really appreciate it. Sorry that I got knocked out though; I hope you and Katnappe managed to get what you were looking for from the temple even though I was down for the count," she chuckled slightly, trying to hide the fact that she was annoyed with herself. "Thank goodness that I didn't give myself a concussion though, my brother would've probably thrown a bitch-fit if I did that," Kyung joked, but winced when laughing made her head pound.

"Thanks to you, we got what we needed," Jack answered with a smile, and gave her the water and pills. "Takes these, but you might want to sit down for a little while when you do; they make you a little light headed," he instructed her in a soft tone, and had her sit down in his leather office chair that he had in the room. "Are you a little hungry? I have soup," he offered, remembering how much she liked soup.

"If that isn't too much trouble, I'd love some," Kyung nodded. "I'd honestly hate to be mooching off of you and stealing food," she added sheepishly after taking the pills and water. "So what's next?" Kyung asked curiously while handing the glass back to the Jack-Bot.

"Next up, we need to figure out where to plant Gigi," Jack explained, then ordered the nearby Jack-Bot to bring him the Heylin seed. "But for now, let's wait for your head to get better before the others show up."

* * *

**A/N: Stay tuned for the next chapter of the revision of Xfinity and Delight~! If you like how things are starting off, feel free to favorite or leave a review. Thank you.**


	3. Revival of Gigi

**A/N: I just realized that I kept calling the Moonstone Locust Shen-Gong-Wu, "Moonstone Lotus" in the previous chapter... Freaking dammit, I apologize for that.**

* * *

_~A Week Later in Paris, France~_

"So let me get this straight," Kyung began to rephrase as Jack and the others prepared to revive Gigi, her hands fidgeting within the pockets of her sweatshirt. "This Heylin seed was what caused the near end of the world, and you think he's going to help us?" She questioned warily, still trying to understand the story of Gigi that Jack told her along the way to Paris.

"Exactly my plan," Jack confirmed as he buried the tiny seed into a hole Vlad dug in the ground, and stepped back to allow a Jack-Bot to pour water on the soil. "If anything happens to one of us, remember to use the Moonstone Locust Shen-Gong-Wu," he cautioned to his teammates.

All eyes were locked on the ground where the seed was planted, and they all watched as a bud and a stem began to arise from the dirt.

"_Bonjour~!_" Greeted a flower that bloomed; the flower donned a golden yellow face with rosy pink cheeks, large purple and crimson petals, dark green hair with long black eyebrows, a small mustache, and a long, thin beard. "Well well well, if it isn't my former master, Jack."

Jack clutched the Moonstone Locust at his side, standing his ground as Gigi wrapped his vine-like arms around his slender frame in a friendly hug. "It's good to see you too, Gigi," he greeted nervously.

While Jack filled Gigi in on the reason why he brought him back, Kyung couldn't help but gaze in awe and wonder at the large plant; his petals were what caught most of her attention, especially the colors and the seemingly velvety-like texture. Blinking her dark brown eyes, the Korean refocused on what was currently happening, recalling that she needed to be on guard around the rather flamboyant plant until Jack said that it was safe. From what her teammates and Gigi were talking about, she assumed that Jack was exchanging Gigi's freedom for potential assistance in the future.

"But what freedom is there if I am not allowed to take over the world?" Gigi questioned, his brows furrowed and his leafy hands on the sides of his ever-growing stem; his tone was starting to sound a bit more tense the more Jack insisted that he refrain from drawing attention to himself by attacking people. "I should at least have the freedom to express my superiority over puny humans!"

"Jack, now might be a good time to use those plan B," Katnappe suggested nervously, the ears of her catsuit perked up in slight alarm. "That is, _if _you even thought of a plan B."

The albino genius' shoulders tensed up in a bit of fear as Gigi was already practically towering over him, but tried to keep a level head so he could think of a way to properly get the living plant to cooperate. Although Gigi knew that Jack could very well use his only weakness against him, that didn't seem to stop the infamous plant from protesting slightly about the deal, nor did it settle his urge to spray Jack and the others with spore gas to transform them into half-plant-half-human hybrids.

"I think I may have a solution that'll suit both of your needs," Kyung interjected, turning everyone's wide-eyed gazes towards her as she looked up at Gigi. "Pardon my interruption," she politely began, "but I believe that I know a few specific strategies that are more suited and beneficial to you, _monsieur Gigi_. That is, if you're willing to come to an agreement with my boss," she added while gesturing to Jack.

The teammates turned their heads to look at Kyung, wondering what she was getting at.

"What are you talking about?" Katnappe asked, wanting to know what the other was plotting.

The other males and Wuya nodded to give her permission to continue, also curious to hear what she was trying to say.

"Haven't you all noticed?" Kyung asked, her expression straight. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I've noticed that most of the economy nowadays is controlled by those bigger companies, especially the ones that are pretty much fucking up the world's resources."

"What is your point?" Wuya pressed.

"Simply put," the Korean responded. "Since Gigi's looking for something he can have control over, and the Heylins need a world to rule in the future; why not step up and take a little control over some of the strings that control a part of the economy to start out?" Kyung supposed. "It'd be beneficial to Gigi because you can still have control over something quite major without going against Jack's terms, and it'll mean you're taking resources that you need from people who are hoarding it, like water; you need water to live, correct? As well as land space. Then since you're in charge of regulating the resource, Jack could probably manage the employees to make sure that they don't try anything funny; basically, you two would be equally ruling over a portion of higher power."

"So what you are saying is that he should take down those companies that have economic power which will reroute the economy power and cause a mass depression so that they can fix what people don't want to fix, but will have to if they even want the smallest proportion of power, yet they will have to go by Jack's and Gigi's terms?" Tubbimura asked Kyung.

"Exactly," Kyung replied. "It's all up to Jack now," she concluded, turning her head to the albino red head with her hands in the pockets of her sweatshirt. "So, boss… What'll it be?"

"I'm going to do some research before doing anything," Jack informed them, then started making his way over to one of the Jack-Bot pods, wanting to go home so he could do some research in his lab and come up with a strategy if he were to go through with the agreement.

Kyung nodded at Jack's decision, grinned up to Gigi in a silent farewell, and followed Jack and the others.

"Remember not to go and cause any trouble," Jack told Gigi while the others climbed about the Jack-Bot pods. "If you try and take over the world again, you'll be seeing _this _real soon," he warned, emphasizing his words by showing the Moonstone Locust to the evil French plant.

Giving Jack a cheeky smile in response, Gigi put his leaf hands up in a mock-defensive manner. "No need to worry, Jack," he chipperly assured. "There will be no trickery from this naughty plant… Not until you say so~"

"It's only a matter of time before the Xiaolin warriors find out about the revival of the Heylin Seed," Wuya remarked, eying the Moonstone Locust Shen-Gong-Wu cautiously as it sat upon Jack's desk.

While Jack was on his master computer, Kyung was calmly seated nearby to keep an eye on him.

Kyung merely glanced up at Wuya's suspicion, '_How would they know?' _She thought, brows furrowing as her gaze turned sharp. '_It's not like he's actually going to do anything bad anytime soon… Does he maybe give off some spiritual energy that only the monks can sense?'_ With those thoughts in mind, Kyung clutched the can of pepper spray she carried in her pocket, and took off her spiked choker to wrap it around her hand like a brass knuckle. '_If that's the case, then it's better that I at least be prepared for an attack.'_

"It's only been, like, a few days. Do you really think that they'd be that dumb to try and get it back in a few days, especially after beating them?" Katnappe scorned as she filed her nails, making them even and perfect.

"It's true that we had previously dealt some damage during the raid," Vlad agreed, "but as a former monk and being within their group, I've seen just how quickly they can recover after a battle. Even with their defeat, there's no doubt that they'll be persistent about getting the Shen-Gong-Wu to defeat Gigi."

"That is exactly the point!" Wuya hissed. "Those foolish children are too stubborn to let something so powerful like Gigi live on the Earth."

'_Then I wonder what would happen if they knew what we were really up to,' _Kyung wondered as she kept her eyes lowered to her feet. '_Or at least, what Gigi and Jack are truly going to be doing if they go through with the agreement… Maybe then they'll have a reason to let Gigi stay alive.'_

"Be that as it may," Tubbimura interjected, "the monks have yet to truly overcome their arrogance, they might have assumed that all of us were too overconfident ourselves to even bother to prepare to fight them again."

"Then perhaps it would be wise to hide the Shen-Gong-Wu, maybe even set up some traps along the side to buy us time…" Kyung pondered quietly as she gazed at the Moonstone Locust, her voice barely audible to the others in the room.

"Traps...hmm...how about a bank?" Katnappe suggested. "No one can really break into that, you know like storage vault." She explained. "Jack should be the one to do it or Kyung. Not to mention, it'll be heavily guarded, and the monks can't touch law enforcement."

"We can use mine when we need some place to store Shen-gong-Wu," Kyung offered with a shrug. "I don't even really have anything in the vault except for money to pay off tuition fees."

Before anyone could reply, red lights flared and a loud alarm sounded, bringing everyone's attention to a security breach alert that was blinking on the large screen of Jack's master computer screen; the monitor revealed the four said monks rushing down the halls of the hideout since they were caught sneaking in.

"I've got an idea, we're gonna stall 'em!" Jack called to the others over the horrible ringing. "Kyung and Vlad, you come with me along with my Jack-Bots; Katnappe' and Tubbimura, stay here and guard the Wu if they get past us, better yet, find a place to hide it until we get rid of the Xiaolin losers!" He ordered, and started running out of the laboratory with Kyung, Wuya, and Vlad following close behind.

Doing as told, the duo, Tubbimura and Katnappe guarded the door and Wu while scanning the area for any good place to hide it.

Vlad charged straight into the monks before they had a chance to know what hit them, and grinned as he tackled them to the ground harshly, making sure he dealt some damage. The monks weren't expecting the sudden attack, and fell into a heap on the floor when the big blonde Russian football tackled them.

"Well well well," Jack smirked with his usual evil laugh as he looked down at the monks. "Looks like the Xiaolin losers decided to drop by uninvited."

"Jack Spicer, the jig is down, we know what you have done!" Omi claimed, struggling to get out from under the pile of his friends and Vlad.

"Seriously, Omi?!" Raimundo grunted in annoyance and slight pain.

"That's, the jig is _up_, chrome-dome," the albino laughed again.

"That too," Omi dismissively responded, gritting his teeth as he continued to squirm under the pressure. "Surrender the Moonstone Locust Shen-Gong-Wu, and the Heylin Seed immediately!"

"No can do, cheeseball," Jack cackled, "we've already unleashed Gigi, and only us villains know where he is."

In a split second, Omi was out from under the other monks who were beginning to get up after Vlad returned to where Jack and Kyung were standing, gripping Jack by the collar of his black trench coat, and staring angrily into Jack's red eyes as he had him on the ground.

"I order you to spill out your internal organs right now!" Omi demanded, shocking Vlad and Jack.

"What kind of sick kid are you?!" Jack yelped, stopping when he heard faint giggles coming from Kyung.

"What is she laughing about?" Raimundo whispered to Kimiko and Clay, earning a shrug from both of them.

Kyung soon began to burst out laughing loudly and uncontrollably, holding her sides as she practically doubled-over. No one really knew why she was laughing so much, but it was almost scary to see her cracking up at what Omi said. Eventually her laughter ceased, and she was able to catch her breath again, yet her Cheshire grin remained and she had a bit of a tweak as if she were on too much caffeine.

"Silly Omi," Kyung giggled. "One doesn't simply cut open their stomach, and expect their organs to just fall out onto the ground."

The small child stared at her with a confused expression. "What are you talking about?" He questioned as he had Jack pinned to the ground.

"Simple anatomy," Kyung responded. "Didn't you know? Internal organs are attached to the back of the body by a layer of tissue," she briefly explained.

"Now how in tarnation would you know something like that?" Clay questioned, blue eyes slightly widened.

"Because unlike you," the Korean smirked, "I'm a dissector… I've cut open a real corpse before, and I was the one who got to remove every single organ that was inside of it, so I would certainly know that spilling one's organs out wouldn't happen… They'd have to rip their organs out first. Even then if you monks cut us all open, you still wouldn't find the answers you were looking for!" She laughed again, tears welling up at the corners of her almond-shaped eyes.

The cowboy only stared at her. "So yer a taxidermist, or do you just study the body?" He asked curiously, not at all freaked out by her knowledge or laughter; she just has a morbid sense of humor. Then again, that didn't surprise him either.

"Actually," Kyung corrected after catching her breath. "I took a major in Anatomy, and I still study it; I plan on becoming a mortician after all, so I have to know that stuff."

"You mean, like someone who works in the morgue?" Kimiko shuddered.

Kyung nodded. "Mhm, someone who has the privilege of preserving the corpse and _maybe_ burning it to ashes."

"That explains a lot actually," Raimundo remarked, thinking back to how much Kyung enjoyed morbid jokes with her friends back in high school.

"So know how to handle human body works? Even when sick?" Omi asked with a mix of curiosity and awe at her knowledge.

"Certainly; in Anatomy you learn a lot about how the body functions. That's where fighting strategies and that kind of knowledge over bodily weaknesses go hand-in-hand~" she answered, returning to a calmer state since she was speaking to the little child.

Remembering that Jack was on the ground, Kyung quickly turned to him, and assisted the albino to his feet.

"You alright, boss?" She asked concernedly to him, ignoring the puzzled stare she was receiving from Wuya after having just changed her attitude within a short amount of time.

Jack nodded his head and fixed his goggles and clothes. "Yeah, I'm fine," he assured her with a faint smile, but then straightened his expression as he turned to the monks. "Might I ask what you're doing in my home, breaking into my _parents'_ house?" He questioned them as he fixed a painting on the wall. "You do know they will sue you for breaking and entering, as well as coming onto private property? My parents don't take kindly to strangers," Jack explained. He wasn't really threatening them, he was just stating facts; the maids and butlers that work and lived there inform his parents of everything, so they were likely to be notified. "And I for one have no problem telling them who you are, the names of your parents, and where you live," he stated calmly as he moved away from the painting, and frowned before moving back to it, and pulling a piece of fabric from his pocket to wipe the spots away.

From behind Jack and Kyung, Katnappe entered the scene and sent a glare to the monks. "That's true, I've met Jack's parents. They're very finicky; Jack's mother is a Judge, his older cousin is one of the best lawyers money can buy, and his father is the Founder and CEO of Plantar Inc."

_'When did she get here?' _Jack thought to himself, furrowing his thick brows, but remained silent as he took in the shocked expressions of the monks.

"He's quite correct you know," Kyung agreed. "Breaking and entering private property is quite a serious offense, and punishable by law."

"So either leave now, or I'll just have to have my Jack-Bots show you out the door," Jack warned them, his face stern and cold.

"How about I do that?" Kyung offered, giving a blank glance to the monks; it was neither threatening nor welcoming, but more cautious since she wanted to prevent her teammates and Jack from getting injured.

"You may, Kyung, and make sure they're outside of the gate," Jack allowed, but then stopped the shorter Korean before she left. "Have Nicholas the butler keep an eye on them," he whispered, not wanting the others to hear them. "Also have him inform my parents of the break in and damage that were caused to the household," he murmured before walking away, bringing Katnappe with him so he could talk to the blonde woman.

"Let's go," Kyung said to the monks, standing in front of them before pointing behind them and down the hallway that led to the front entrance. "We wouldn't want any unnecessary violence to break out just because of this incident, now do we?" She suggested, her head tilted slightly.

In no time, the butler Jack had sent accompanied her side, and bowed courteously before leading the monks from the front while Kyung followed behind them to make sure they didn't try to run off. By the time the monks were behind the barred gates, the butler stood beside Kyung after the gate was closed and locked, then returned to the house after Kyung whispered the monks' identities and all the details Jack wanted her to mention to the butler, Nicholas.

"Wait!" Clay spoke up as Kyung turned to leave. "Can I ask you one thing before we start moseying along?" He requested when Kyung looked back at him.

"Hm?" Kyung responded in acknowledgement.

"What made you decide to work for Spicer? Aside the fact that he's an old friend?" He asked curiously. "You don't act like much of a villain at all."

"No, I certainly don't act like a villain..." She replied nonchalantly. "Nor do I have any interest in world conquest. The only reason why I joined the Heylin side, is because I want to protect my soul brother... He's told me about the things you've done to him, as well as the betrayal from the other Heylins. I'm going to make sure those things don't happen again, and if it does, then I want to be there for him." Kyung answered, then turned away once the gates were locked, and the defense system was back up and running before walking back into the house.

"But he's a coward. He lies, cheats, and betrays anyone that comes in contact with him, why would you consider him a brother?" Rai asked her confused. "He is no where _near_ loyal, he is spiteful, cruel, and knows nothing of hard work!" He barked, just plain annoyed by the thought of Jack.

"That's because of what you and everyone else have done to him," Kyung snarled angrily back at the Brazilian, tears in the corners of her eyes as the sides of her head throbbed. "He says that he's known all of you for a long time; he's told me about both the good and the bad things you've done. The only thing keeping me from acting so bitter towards you all, is remembering how he's told me about the times you were actually _nice _to him, the times when there really wasn't any harm or fighting, and you guys really tried to cheer him up when he was down at one point," she stated, her kind, dark brown eyes sharp, smoldering, and staring daggers straight into Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay.

"We've done nothing to him!" Raimundo snarled back, unaffected by her tears. "We treated him how he should be treated, like a villain!" He hissed out, absolutely furious. How dare she accuse them; they did nothing wrong, Raimundo treated Jack like he deserved to be treated, like the stupid child that he was.

"That doesn't mean he should be beaten constantly! If you truly knew how to be the good-guys, you would've known how to be the bigger person when your adversary was defeated. I don't mind that you fight against evil for the greater good, but at least know that not everyone has to be beaten to near-death, or chronically suffer life-threatening injuries, mental or otherwise! Yes, I know that at times he might've deserved a thrashing or payback for some of his more heinous actions, so I at least understand that sometimes Jack had to gain his comeuppance for reasons I won't question... He may be a villain, but that doesn't make him any less of a person, and the same goes for the _rest _of you," Kyung had to pause for a moment to catch her breath, her ears were burning and she could feel heat building up to her face the longer she stood before the monks. "I don't expect you to forgive me for the way I lashed out," she eventually added once she calmed herself down a bit. "But as a means to keep the peace, I'll at least dismiss the break-in and refrain from attacking offensively; we're lucky that no one was hurt, and that I mostly have mixed feelings towards you," Kyung concluded, then resumed crossing the large front lawn before re-entering the house.

The monks headed off with only some of her words in mind. They weren't pleased with what she'd told them, it was rather annoying and irritating that she spoke to them in that kind of fashion as if they deserved it, when they were certain that they were completely innocent. Now back inside the house, Kyung rubbed her temples to try and stop the headache she gave herself when she acted out so angrily before heading down to Jack's hideout to meet with the rest of the group. By the time she entered the meeting room, Kyung no longer felt agitated and steamed much to her relief, and her face had cooled down so her complexion was no longer reddened; she didn't want to trouble Jack, and didn't think there was much importance to explain what happened outside of the gates.

"Is everyone alright?" She inquired to the others?

Vlad climbed through the window just as she reunited with the group. "Da, very good," he replied. Holding out the Wu to Jack, the albino placed it in a suitcase and locked it up before handing it to Kyung.

"We should get this to the bank as soon as possible, preferably now," Jack told her. "Take this," he instructed, then grabbed some handcuffs, and cuffed the suitcase to her wrist. "It's so nothing happens to it. Vlad, go with her; Katnappe keep a look out with your genetically modified cats; Tubbimura, get into some casual clothing and walk behind them at a distance pace so it just seems like you are going to the bank to withdraw money." Jack told him. "I'll keep a look out from the satellite," Jack advised, not wanting to take a chance with the monks.

"Yessir," they all agreed, and got to work.

While the bank was still open, Kyung, Vlad, and Tubbimura inconspicuously entered the building that had Kyung's somewhat empty vault. Instead of his usual red ninja suit and mask, Tubbimura wore a dark button-up shirt, black slacks with a belt around his large waist, black shoes, and a dark red tie while his short hair was combed nicely to mimic a businessman kind of look. However, Vlad and Tubbimura caught a few odd glances from other people standing around idly in the bank, but mostly Tubbimura because it seemed rare to see an overweight Japanese male in the United States. Before Kyung went up to the desk, Vlad removed the handcuffs that connected Kyung to the briefcase, and she suggested that they stand close to the entrance and wait for her to make sure no one tried to follow her. Once the banker opened the vault for Kyung, she stepped inside, placed the case with the Shen-Gong-Wu inside her designated storage drawer, and buried the briefcase with the cash she had saved until she couldn't see a trace of it.

During the objective to hide the Moonstone Locust, Jack monitored the perimeter outside of the bank Kyung, Tubbimura, and Vlad were located from his master computer while Katnappe and her genetically modified cats scouted the house along with the other butlers and maids to make sure the monks had little to no chance of breaking in again. Intrigued by Jack's strategy, Wuya couldn't help but watch the large monitor as well.

"I must say, Jack," Wuya commented with a grin curled on her mask. "I wasn't expecting this kind of plan to work out so efficiently. It's unlike you and the others to apply law enforcement to these sort of things, especially from an _evil_ boy genius like you, and a thief like Katnappe."

Jack glanced over his shoulder at her. "After years of getting my ass kicked, I started to watch the habits if everyone instead, from Chase Young to the monks, and even you," he responded. "Everything I do is for a reason, not simply on impulse," Jack explained as he turned his attention back to the screen. "Act how they want you to, and then in the shadows you work them like puppets so they don't suspect a thing. How do you think I was able to take over the world so many times?" Jack added. "It was easy, but too boring; you guys didn't even put up a fight," he scoffed quietly as he watched for any signs of the monks. During the break-in, he had Vlad plant microscopic chips on them when he tackled the monks before sneaking away when all the attention was on him and Kyung so that Vlad could run and hide with the Shen-Gong-Wu until the coast was clear.

"You have a point, child," Wuya chuckled. "Even though your methods weren't as pretentious or successful as most of the others', it lured everyone into a false sense of security," she theorized. "The years have truly done wonders for your strategies, Jack," the evil spirit praised, "though I wonder just how much we can salvage from your so-called, army of evil," she mused. "Katnappe already has so much potential, as does Tubbimura. Vlad simply follows you for his own gain, from what it looks like, if not just because he's lost or because you two have had a history together… Then there's the new child," she lowly muttered. "She certainly gave a stern telling off to the monks after she and your butler escorted them out of the house… She must really care about you to consider someone like you a brother, especially if she got so angry when they claimed they were innocent despite smacking you senseless in the past. Perhaps she isn't as peaceful as she wants us to believe."

"She is," Jack proclaimed. "She's as peaceful as she comes, what you see Wuya is what you get from her. If you want to know something, she'll tell you what you want to know. She doesn't lie, and when she does, she's horrible at it," he explained to the spirit as he spotted some red blinking lights. After pressing some buttons, Jack grabbed a headset. "Monks at hour o'clock heading eastbound," he alerted, moving up to flip some switches on a panel connected to his computer. "Charlie Tango, this is Echo Tango Hotel," Jack spoke into the mic. "We have an unidentified flying object going over the city, I'll send you its movements and location. Over." Without wasting time, Jack made a few adjustments and had the data sent. "Wuya, I need you to tell the others to get out of there," he instructed her, then began talking with someone else on the line.

On instinct, the poltergeist flew out of the lab, and reached the bank where Kyung, Vlad, and Tubbimura were stationed, keeping out of sight until she found them hiding within the storage area.

"Follow me," she instructed once they saw her, and led them through an emergency exit while no one was watching.

"Thanks, Wuya," Kyung exhaled once they got out of the bank unnoticed, and dug her car keys from her pocket to unlock the white Scion parked behind the building. "Let's go, they shouldn't be able to see us if we just drive calmly and blend into traffic," she suggested, and hopped into the drivers seat while Vlad was seated in the front passenger seat and Tubbimura sat in back with Wuya.

"We are out of the building," Tubbimura spoke to Jack through a bluetooth earpiece. "We cannot see what is outside, what are you seeing?" He asked while Kyung pulled out of the parking lot and blended into traffic.

Jack was currently distracting the monks with some guy that owed him a favor for fixing his engine, doing what he could to get them farther away from the bank and closer to the inner city, making it seem like that was where his team was at; it was hard work even from his position.

"Of all the dumbest places you could try to hide, this just had to be the place," Raimundo scorned as he made a mocking face to the screen of Kimiko's phone that was streaming Jack and the anonymous assistant. "You really think we're _that_ stupid? For an evil boy genius, you sure don't know how subtlety works."

"Any sign of 'em, Dojo?" Clay asked to the large dragon they were riding on, squinting his baby blue eyes to try and see through the clouds they were hiding in.

"No sign of them yet," Dojo answered, his eyes scanning along the roads swarming with cars.

Jack smirked and disconnected the Japanese female's electronic device, sending it trojans and a few viruses to boot. He then set up some firewalls so that her program on his computer was terminated along with her bugs before speaking into his headset again. "Charlie Tango, you know what to do, over."

Omi stared curiously at the now blank screen. "Why did it go black, Kimiko?" He asked the fire dragon.

"No worries, he just disconnected from the livestream," Kimiko assured to Omi, "Spicer must not know how to take an insult, what a baby..." Kimiko snickered, while pushing a button to get the normal screen to pop up, but then her jaw dropped and her eyes widened when the screen was exploding with what Jack had infected her hand-held device with.

"That don't look good," Clay winced, just plain boggled by how much activity was going on within the phone's programming, it was as if it was about to explode.

While the monks were temporarily off Kyung's tail, all four of the passengers in the car let out a sigh of relief as they waited at a red light in the midst of rush-hour traffic.

"Tubbimura," Kyung finally spoke after a moment of recollecting her nerves, "what is it Jack wants us to do next?" She asked. "I worry about returning to my house since Dojo knows its location, but I'm also a little worried about what may happen if we return to Jack's hideout… Although, I get the feeling that it may be the first place they'll try to look after they find out we're not where Jack led them."

"We should go to a public location so we can wait and hide in the crowd," Tubbimura suggested.

"I know just the place," Kyung proclaimed. "We can hide in the Clackamas Town Center mall, as long as we don't do anything that draws attention to ourselves, we should be fine until Jack gives us further instructions on what to do next."

"Are their places we can hide in if the monks were to coincidentally look there?" Vlad inquired warily.

"Judging from how much they like to mock Jack's goth-punk style, Hot Topic is our best bet; not to mention, I work there, so that makes it easier. I have friends that work at some of the others stores nearby as well, and if push comes to shove, I'll see if they'll be willing to help us hide," the Korean theorized. "Wuya, I'll need you to notify Jack of our location, and bring him there. Be sure he gets dressed into more suitable street clothes, and maybe have Katnappe accompany him in case; if she does decided to join us, then make sure she's properly disguised as well."

Wuya nodded her head and took off back towards Jack to inform him of the plan, hoping that this worked out for them; they have put a lot of work into this, especially Jack. Back at Jack's lair, Katnappe had the other maids and butlers continue to keep an eye on the premises while she returned to Jack to see how things were going.

"I assume they've managed to get the Wu safely stored in the bank?" Katnappe rhetorically asked with a sly grin, judging from how Jack seemed so proud of himself as he sat at his master computer, the plan went accordingly.

"The Moonstone Locust won't be returning to the monks' grubby hands anytime soon," Wuya confirmed as she floated through the wall. "But now there's a matter of what the rest of the team needs to do. Kyung, Vlad, and Tubbimura are hiding out at a shopping mall in a store called, Hot Topic, waiting for you to meet them there to discuss our next plan of action."

"That's not too bad of a place to hide from the Xiaolins," Katnappe grinned. "We'll have to stop by my place though," she told Jack and Wuya, "I need to change back into my street clothes, and let my kittens get some rest."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry we had to end on a "somewhat" cliffhanger, readers. Don't worry, just stay tuned for the next chapter of Xfinity and Delight (revised)! If you're liking what we're doing, then ****_maybe _****leave a review or just favorite the story. Thanks for reading~!**


	4. Meeting a Former Mime

**A/N: Sorry that the amount of action scenes are a bit low lately, but don't worry, there's going to be something stirring up $h!t in future chapters.**

* * *

Jack walked into the mall with his blonde teammate, and casually started to search for Hot Topic, recalling that Kyung and the others would be there waiting for he and Katnappe. Instead of his usual villainous attire, he was in something different; Jack was wearing a pair of American Eagle black jeans, a T-shirt that had Captain America's shield on the front, on his head was a baseball cap that hid his eyes while his hair was neatly tucked into it, and he wore a thick watch that was really a communication device on his wrist. Walking into Hot Topic his red eyes searched the front of the store before treading a little more into the popular shop.

"Critter?" Jack called out over the loud rock music that was currently playing.

Kyung lifted her head up instinctively when she just barely heard her nickname being called, and craned her head to try and look for the source. Asking one of her fellow employees if they heard who was calling for her, the other gothic-styled female pointed to Jack, though he looked somewhat unrecognizable to her at first.

"Hey, glad to see you made it!" Kyung greeted him, relieved to know that Wuya got to him before the monks realized that they were fooled. "Hang on a sec, I'll go get Vlad and Tubbimura," she told him. "I've got a better place we can hide that's not so overwhelming."

With that said, the Korean momentarily scurried off deeper into the dark, loud store.

"Of all the places she could work, she works _here_?" Katnappe, or "Ashley," disapprovingly questioned in a low tone; instead of her usual black catsuit, she was now dressed in her street clothes, sporting a purple tank top and skirt, a couple gold bracelets on her wrist, a pair of gold colored kitten heels, and a dark leather jacket to keep her warm. "I guess two freakish minds think a like in style."

In no time, Kyung reappeared to Jack and Ashley with Vlad and Tubbimura, both males content to be out of the rather crowded place.

"C'mon, I know a restaurant close-by we can hide in. I highly doubt that the monks will think about looking there, especially if we sit in the bar where minors aren't allowed," Kyung suggested. "The Ram is our best bet, plus the bar is pretty quiet too."

Jack glanced at her in confusion when she mentioned the strangely named restaurant. "Ram?" He questioned as he walked with them out of the store. "Can we wait a bit? I have to get some things here," he requested as he led them down to the 'Hannah pet society', wanting to talk with someone at the front desk before they had to leave.

"Why are you looking at animals Jack?" Tubbimura asked him curiously, finding it a little strange for someone like Jack to be interested in pets.

"Well, it's something kinda personal really, I'll tell you some other time," Jack responded to the large Japanese man with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Completely understandable," Kyung responded with a grin as they walked into the nice pet store. "This is usually the place my brothers and I go when we have time off from work. From the looks of it, they've got quite a selection today," she noted, kneeling down to gingerly pick up and hold a Boston Terrier puppy that had waddled over to her.

While Tubbimura, Kyung, and Vlad stuck around the lobby to interact with the puppies and the rabbits that were in a closed off space, Jack and Ashley went into a separate room that contained cats and kittens, all of them sleeping cozily in the quiet, toasty room. There were currently three kittens of different breeds, and a couple older cats; one was a male elderly feline that had short white fur, and only three legs, while the other was a healthy young adult tabby cat.

Jack gazed at the older cat and decided to approach it, gently petting the elder as it let out a silent yawn. "Hey," he quietly greeted with a smile before carefully lifting it up into his arms, continuing to pet its soft white fur that had a few gray strands underneath. After thinking carefully, Jack made his decision, and kept holding the old kitty as he walked out of the room. "I'm taking him," he told the person at the desk.

The female employee flashed a pleased grin at Jack, then told him to follow her into another room to go through the adoption procedure, and gave him the essentials to transport his chosen cat as well as get him started on taking care of it. Once that was finished, they left the pet shop to go to the Ram, but first had to reason with the manager to let Jack bring his new cat in with him. Luckily, Jack was able to convince the manager that the cat would be with him at all times, and the manager passed them over to a waiter that led them to a large booth stationed within the bar. Shortly after they were seated and ordered some drinks, Vlad glanced up towards the TV screen that was attached to the wall diagonally across from them, and spotted the monks, Master Fung, and Dojo being crowded by the paparazzi in front of the Xiaolin Temple.

"Looks like we won't be needing to worry about the monks for a while," Vlad remarked to the others, gesturing up to the screen, both he and Kyung laughing out loud at how displeased Master Fung looked with having cameras flashing in his eyes and microphones being shoved in his face.

"Oh man, that poor guy," Kyung wheezed through her hysterical laughter.

The others were amused as well by the monks' bad luck. "They're finally getting what they deserve," Ashley stated as she sipped her iced tea and watched the TV, amused by the after affects. Turning towards the redhead, she smirked at the young adult. "Did you do all this?"

"Maybe," Jack slyly replied as he let Pounce, his new cat, drink from his glass of water. "After all, payback is a bitch, don't you think?" They had it coming for a while now after all they've done to him.

"I could not agree more," Tubbimura scorned before taking a sip from the mug of tea he ordered.

Quieting down, the Heylin group watched the Xiaolins during the oncoming press that was heavily invested in Dojo. In the corner, it showed filmed footage from a bird's eye view that was taken by a helicopter when Jack led the monks and Dojo into the busy city of Portland where the green dragon was spotted in mid-flight. Kyung struggled to avoid choking on her diet soda as Omi and Dojo hid behind Master Fung while Tubbimura merely shook his head as Raimundo and Kimiko seemed to enjoy being in the temporary spotlight, and all Clay could do was cover his face with his cowboy hat and try to escape the persistent crowd of cameras and savage reporters. Once the broadcast was over, the channel was switched back to some random sports event that was currently going on, leaving Jack and the others more open to discussing serious matters.

"So Jack," Vlad spoke up to break the silence, "have you decided whether or not you'll be working with Gigi?" He inquired, knowing that the agreement was now or never. "I'm not sure how long we'll be able to keep the Xiaolins off of our tails, and if we just leave the Heylin Seed roaming the Earth, then they'll seek to destroy it themselves."

"I think for the time being, we should go with Kyung's plan," Jack replied while looking to Kyung, "making him think that he's doing some harm to the Earth and its people, while actually he's replenishing the Earth, taking down the bigger corporations, and giving back to the little people before we buy the companies out with only five percent of what they're worth. We'll collect interest on them, and refurbish them, making it seem that the little people have power while the higher ups go down, and slowly but surely, we'll rise to the top where we'll own most of the corporations while we have the lower standard of villains. For now, we'll let Gigi deal the most damage on the corporations, since he seems to enjoy just taking down rather than controlling," he explained to them as he looked over the menu and got himself something to eat. "Sound good?" Jack questioned, wanting to hear their opinions and comments to see if they found a flaw and wanted to fix it. After all, they worked together, not just for him. "Anything you guys want to add or fix that might work?

"It sounds like the plan is good to go," Kyung shrugged with a grin.

"If it means covering more ground to control, then I have nothing to add," Tubbimura confirmed.

"Da, I say we go with the plan, especially if Gigi will be convinced to work with us rather than against us," Vlad concurred.

"I guess it's better than being turned into some stupid half-plant-human thing," Ashley responded with a slight smirk.

"Then it's settled," Kyung beamed, before turning her gaze to Jack. "Just give the word when we go back to Paris to talk with Gigi."

"Two days, tops, and we go," Jack said to her. "Day one, I'll make a copy of us, no doubt that the monks will try and follow, care to help me with that Ashley, you're well adept to programing controls," he complimented her.

Ashley grinned a little wider at the compliment, "if I must," she agreed as if he were grovelling, "I'll get my dad's workers to figure out the programming, and I'll let you know if I need anything to help with how the copies are going to act and sound. No doubt the guys controlling them will need some voice recordings, and possibly some references to make the visuals more realistic."

"Will do," the Korean nodded. "Two days should give me enough time to figure out a disguise when we head down, better safe than sorry if we have to blend in with the crowds. Jack, is there anyone else going with us when we go to Paris, or would it be safer if just the two of us went? I usually hear that moving in large groups may draw more attention."

"Kyung, you'll be doing this mission alone," Jack told the younger girl. "There's something important I have for you to do there," he proclaimed as he played with his new "baby" with his fingers, smiling when he played back. It was weird to see Jack act so gentle and calm around people and animals. Eventually, his red eyes locked with Kyung's dark brown ones. "Will you do it?" He asked her.

"Certainly," Kyung accepted, "and if I run into trouble, I'll have my pepper spray and stun gun with me," she explained, grinning at Jack who seemed so happy to have his new cat with him. "I don't think the Xiaolins will want much to do with me anyways, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't keep on my toes. If Gigi gives me any trouble, then you guys'll know… By the way, I'm wondering if we should store any other important Shen-Gong-Wu in the vault as well. If that's what we decide, then I'll leave it up to the rest of you to figure out which are the most important to store."

"I think we should make copies of the Wu; create duds, and put them in another bank, while we keep the real ones in a vault, then the next time we have to do a showdown, we can wager the fake Wu so that if we lose, they'll get nothing," Jack explained. "We'll make a small marker check on them so that only the team will know which are fake," he added while watching the cat in his arms that was looking around while sitting contently in his arms and lap.

"Alrighty then," Kyung nodded along with the others. "So if the plan is settled, then I guess we're good to go. If we're going to make duds of some of the Shen-Gong-Wu, then perhaps it may be easier if I took a fake Moonstone Lotus with me on the mission; that way Gigi won't be tempted to try and turn on us, and if the Xiaolins do happen to try and take it away, they'll be getting the fake one rather than the real one." As she spoke, Kyung's eyes occasionally glanced from Jack and the other villains to the adorable white cat purring in his arms; it was difficult for her to keep her gaze in one place from time to time, especially if there was an animal present.

_~Two Days Later in Paris~_

Strolling through a park, Kyung began her search to find Gigi. Her disguise was composed of a black long-sleeved bolero jacket with white trimmings and a bow in the middle over a dark red tank top, a pair of old prescription reading glasses, a neatly combed black bob wig with a crimson beret and matching short scarf around her neck, a small black purse, a black miniskirt with dark tights underneath, and a pair of shiny black heeled boots. As she searched high and low for Gigi, Kyung's eyes locked onto a rather familiar looking person that was standing across the street from her; it was a tall young man with lightly tanned skin, light blue eyes, black hair, and a nice suit just standing near a food cart.

'_Is that who I think it is?' _She questioned herself mentally, but blinked when the man disappeared when a bunch of moped-riders drove past him. "The hell?" Kyung muttered between her lips, and jumped a bit when her cellphone vibrated in the pocket of her skirt.

"Kyung, are you alright?" Jack asked once she answered the call.

"Kind of," Kyung answered with a tired sigh and a collective shake of her head, "I thought I saw someone I knew, but then he disappeared… It must've been because I haven't been sleeping well lately; first I thought I heard a gunwar start in front of my house, then I thought I saw a shadow of someone who hung themselves just outside my bedroom window," she explained awkwardly.

"I'm sorry that you've been having night troubles," he sighed, and rubbed his face after listening to what she had to say. "Once this is over, I'll check the area around your house, okay?" He offered, Wanting her to feel safe.

"I should be fine," she mumbled back into the phone, but immediately went silent when she spotted Gigi sitting, or rather standing with his roots in the ground, leisurely near a large shady tree; the French plant seemed to be in a peaceful state, talking with a young man that had medium length black hair, tanned skin that was slightly darker than the man she'd seen previously, distinct black eyes, a red turtleneck sweater, and a pair of old black pants with matching shoes. "Looks like Gigi's settled in Paris pretty well since the last time we've talked to him," Kyung noted, watching the two from a distance through her somewhat smudged glasses. "Should I just wait till this one guy leaves, or do I just go in and talk to Gigi?" She asked with uncertainty to Jack.

"Is someone talking to Gigi?" He inquired in a somewhat worried tone. "Get him away from the plant and hurry, before anything else happens," Jack urgently instructed.

"I'll do my best," Kyung responded, taking in a breath to calm down before fixing herself up a bit and hanging up.

As nonchalantly as she could manage, Kyung subtly began to walk closer to Gigi's location, and stopped just behind a street lamp that was stationed behind the young Frenchman that was casually talking to the much taller plant so that she was positioned just within earshot to know what was happening. Fortunately, she overheard that the man wanted to go get something from a cafe that was close by, and watched as he left Gigi.

"Psst, Gigi," Kyung whispered as she cautiously approached him, catching his attention once he looked down at her. "It's me, one of Jack's assistants," she informed him.

"Ah, it is you, _mademoiselle_," Gigi calmly greeted back, bending his stem as if he were leaning down to look at her more closely. "I could hardly recognize you without that grungy little ensemble you wore the first time we were introduced."

"It's nice to see you too, _monsieur _Gigi," Kyung replied, "but I'm afraid I have to make this brief. Jack wanted me to tell you that he's decided to go through with the deal," Kyung explained, "and for now, the plan is that you find aqueducts that contain large amounts of water; one of the best places you can start is in California, that's where the second Owen's Valley aqueduct is," she told him, though it wasn't in much of an urgent tone like when she greeted him. "Jack said to take your time on it; the security within the U.S. isn't going to give up the water without a fight," Kyung warned. "You'll have to be really stealthy about destroying it, and to keep attention away from you, stay out of sight and leave no trace that you were there."

Before Gigi was able to respond, the young man had returned from the cafe with a warm drink for himself and some water for Gigi.

'_Shit,'_ Kyung cursed mentally, and tried to hide behind Gigi before he set leafy "hand" on her shoulder and lightly nudged her in front of him to face his friend.

"Go on and introduce yourself, _mademoiselle_," Gigi encouraged the now relatively sheepish Korean.

"Uh, h-hi," Kyung greeted in a nervous voice, her hands fiddling with the hem of her skirt and her eyes glancing about out of anxiety. "M-My name's Kyung, K-Kyung Hee Jee."

"Hello, I'm Louis Monet," he introduced, his tone soft as he held out his hand; he spoke with a thick yet smooth sounding french accent, though his English was quite good.

"Nice to meet you," Kyung bid, subtly wiping her sweaty palm on the sleeve of her jacket before returning the handshake. "I'm sorry that I kind of just appeared out of n-nowhere," she began to explain after their handshake was done, "I just needed to convey a message to Gigi from the boss."

"I believe you remember Jack, Louis," Gigi smirked. "She recently started working with him, and Jack was the one who revived me."

Louis nodded his head; he remembered Jack alright. Letting out a sigh, he relaxed as he thought about the man. "Yeah, I remember him, how is the guy?" Louis asked her, keeping his voice steady since he noticed how awkward and nervous she seemed.

"From how he used to be, he's doing much better," Kyung answered with a crooked smile. "Did you work with him in the past as well? Jack mentioned that he used to work with someone that looked a bit like you...Well, I might just be mistaken… I-it's just from the description..." She stuttered, stopping herself before she could mess up even more. "Sorry," Kyung apologized with a hand pressed to her forehead as she let out an airy chuckle. "I digress; I've already conveyed what my boss needed me to tell Gigi, so I should probably go…"

"What's the rush?" Gigi questioned curiously, stretching his stem to move in front of her path. "Stay awhile! It's not everyday you get a lovely evening in _Pari _like this~"

Kyung noticed that the sky was getting darker as the sunset faded behind the horizon, making her a bit more uneasy; she wasn't used to being out at night, not even when she worked late shifts at the mall. However, it was probably better if she stuck around to protect Gigi if the monks ever decided to try and show up.

"Please excuse me for a moment," she requested, and walked just a little aways from the two Frenchmen to call Jack on her phone. "Gigi wants me to stick around Paris a little longer," Kyung murmured to the albino when he answered. "I already told him what you wanted me to tell him, should I just stay?" She inquired.

"I'll prepare you a room at the Aviatic Hotel since it's close by," Jack told her. "Who's there with you?" He questioned with genuine concern.

"Aside from Gigi, there's this guy named, Louis," she calmly answered, though her hand couldn't stop fidgeting with the can of mace in her purse. "He says he remembers you; could he be that one dude you worked with in the past? Was it, Le' Mime he went by? He fits the description when you told me about him."

"Le' Mime... I see. Stay with him, he'll take good care of you; he's a good friend of mine, and trustworthy," Jack informed her as he relaxed in his seat knowing that she wasn't in danger.

"I'll trust you on it," Kyung nodded. "Thank you," she added, then hung up before returning to Gigi and Louis. "Alright, I can stay," she confirmed with a small grin to her new friends. "I'll be staying at a hotel for the night, and I guess I'll just go home tomorrow."

"Which hotel are you staying at?" Louis asked her as he poured the cool water on Gigi.

"I'll be staying at the Aviatic Hotel," she answered nonchalantly, feeling a bit more at ease with the company of Louis. "It's not too far from here," Kyung assured, taking a seat on a nearby bench to rest her feet.

"Are you hungry?" Louis asked with a faint smile now that he knew she'd be staying someone safe, thinking it was best to go somewhere not so dark; he knew some restaurants that were nearby that served American food, something he figured she'd prefer.

Nodding in response, Kyung patted the wrinkles from her skirt. "I was just going to get something at the hotel, unless there was some place you had in mind then I guess I'll just follow your lead," she shrugged, then stood up and focused on Louis while Gigi uprooted himself from the ground to stand on two separate stems and roots that functioned as legs and feet. "I made sure to actually exchange some dollars for euros when I got here, so I can just get something at the place we're heading."

"I know a few American restaurants that you might like," Louis proclaimed, then sent a puzzled glance to Gigi who was now up and out of the ground. "You eat human food?" He questioned Gigi, confused. "Or do you just wish to come along?"

"I simply wish to join you," Gigi replied, "there is never anything around this park at night to amuse me, so I wish to go where I will not get bored."

"Sounds fair, but aren't you worried that people are going to notice?" Kyung inquired in a concerned tone, not wanting Gigi to get hurt.

"_Non_," the French plant simply stated. "How do you think I have managed to live with Louis? Since your last visit, people have assumed that I am simply a person in a costume."

"I suppose if you don't mind, then I have no problems with it," she chuckled, and followed Louis to scout out one of the places he had in mind.

Eventually the trio decided to settle on a place called, Casa Milano. Once they were seated, they ordered some drinks; silence followed shortly after the waiter left their table to retrieve the beverages, and give them time to figure out what they wanted to order. Aside from the occasional murmur from one of the three as they read over the menus, the air felt awkward around them even after they placed their orders.

"Just curious," Kyung spoke up after clearing her throat, "how did you guys meet each other?"

"Jack and I, or Gigi and I?" Louis asked her while looking up from the menu, slightly confused on who she was talking about. "With Gigi, I just spotted him. It's not that hard to notice a flower that has eyes, a goatee, and talks," he mumbled as he sent a quick glance to the flower man sitting next to him before turning his gaze back to Kyung who sat across from him. "With Jack, it was when I was still a mime working with my older brother, he was having a beverage with Wuya, and using the Third Arm Sash Shen-Gong-Wu to drink it. Thinking he looked interesting, I walked over towards him and tried to get his attention. When he started to walk away, I used my powers on him, and pulled him back, forcing him to acknowledge me," he smirked. "From then on, he and I became good friends, we still chat on facebook and tumblr, and occasionally Gmail," Louis added, pausing to take a sip of water. "How did you come across the redhead?" Louis inquired the female, wanting to know more about her and Jack's relationship; looking at her in the light, he thought she looked quite attractive now that he had a good look at her.

"My grandpa told me about Jack before I actually met the guy, said he did business with him in the past," she began to explain, allowing herself to grin from Louis' amusing story. "We were attending the same high school for about a year, and I only met him when our economics teacher paired us up for a project. It's funny, we didn't actually start talking to each other until that time; we sat at the same table, but never really said a word to each other," Kyung chuckled. "I just recently met back up with him by chance; I just got done working at the mall, I heard a bunch of yelling in the back parking lot where pretty much no one goes, and I saw Jack with the Xiaolin monks and a green dragon…" She recalled, frowning just a bit. "Apparently just because I knew Jack and we seemed pretty close, that automatically meant I was a villain to them. Not sure how the hell it happened or why, but they _sort of_ kidnapped me so that they could get the Shen-Gong-Wu Jack won from them…"

"Sort of?" Gigi rephrased questioningly with an arched brow.

"I asked them if Jack could go with me so I wouldn't freak out," Kyung clarified. "Then the monks got a call from one of my older brothers, and they let us go. I noticed that he was having trouble with the monks; back then he used to tell me about his past with them, so I decided to join him and do my best to protect him."

Louis knew about all the things Jack and the monks did; Jack sometimes got himself in trouble and karma usually struck him, but the monks got out of hand most of the time. Louis was upset by what the monks did to Jack in the past. Sometimes, he couldn't tell who were the real evil ones, Jack or the Monks. Jack couldn't protect himself very well nor could he fight, but even though the monks knew that, they beat the shit out of him, even after he lost the showdowns.

"What kind of powers do you have, if you don't mind me asking?" Kyung suddenly asked Louis, wanting to change the subject to make the mood less tense as well as hear more about what Louis did as a mime in the past. "You mentioned that you used some kind of ability to get Jack's attention."

"I have telekinesis," Louis answered, temporarily brushing off the frustrating memories of the monks. "I usually used it in my performances as a mime, creating objects from practically nothing that worked as if it were really there; my favorites being the invisible lasso and the invisible wall. My powers were at a high level ever since I was young, though I wasn't all that good with it growing up. However with some practice, patients, and working as a mime, I managed to work with it and not to suppress it," he briefly explained. "What about you, have anything magical about you?"

Kyung couldn't help but snicker and shake her head; she wasn't laughing at him, it was the idea of herself having a special ability. "Nah, man," she replied honestly. "I've got no magical ability, not like the monks or some of the others, yet somehow I've survived my childhood much like Jack. Human resiliency, that's pretty much the closest I've got to some kind of ability."

Louis relaxed a bit more into his seat as he listened intently. "Interesting..." He commented. "Then what do you do?"

"I'm Jack's bodyguard," she answered, smirking just a tad when Gigi let out a snort as he took a sip of water. "I'm a third degree black belt in Tae Kwon Do, and I'm a bodybuilder; not to mention, I've got connections to a few people who've got my back. With the monks, I've fought against them once with the other Heylins, and even before I got into all this I already punched one of 'em in the teeth for talking bad about Jack."

Louis gawked at her with a raised brow in intrigue. "Really, you must have one hell of an arm," he complimented slightly impressed; he believed her, but only because he couldn't find proof that said otherwise. He could feel the protectiveness emanating from her at the mention of Jack, reminding him of a rottweiler.

"What can I say," the Korean shrugged, "I was trained to defend since I was a kid, I just don't plan on picking a fight anytime soon… Though I have to admit, I've had a few close calls," she added. "Recently, the monks broke into Jack's house while a his team and I were there; when one of the house butlers and I escorted the monks out, I was about ready to bash Raimundo's head in when he claimed that Jack deserved what they did to him in the past, apparently he got mad when I told them that Jack was like an older brother to me; I'm not really sure why," she frowned. "I tell ya what though, the monks and Dojo got busted when they showed up in Portland," Kyung laughed lightly, making Gigi give an amused chuckle. "Not sure if you saw it, but a couple days ago Jack tricked the monks into going in a crowded part of the city, and the media was all over them like cockroaches on a piece of rotting meat!"

"Oh right, I heard about a giant green flying lizard on the news some time ago," Louis mused. "So that was Jack's doing. Interesting," he commented while tapping his chin. "Who would've thought that Jack learned from his many failures."

"Indeed, he's really learned a lot despite what the monks say," Kyung concurred. "I don't think they've realized that Jack's been improving."

"Sooner or later, their arrogance shall be their downfall," the French plant remarked. "You would have thought they had realized that when they tried to stop me when I was last alive."

Eventually the trio's orders arrived to the table, but even then they were entertained by talking with each other about their stories from the past as well as recent events. After splitting the bill, they left the restaurant feeling quite content and rejuvenated; Louis and Gigi then escorted her to the hotel to make sure she was safe as the city got darker.

"I'll see you guys later," Kyung waved to them as she walked up to the lobby entrance. "_Au revoir~_" she bid with a bright smile, and entered the nice-looking building.

"You two seemed to hit it off pretty well~" Gigi commented once they went on their way home.

"Hush," Louis retorted, looking away from the taller plant while smiling to himself to prevent Gigi from seeing how happy he was with the fact that he had hit it off with her; at least in their minds they did.

"Looks like someone's a little smitten," the French plant snorted, but gave his former-mime friend his space as they continued on through the streets.

* * *

**A/N: Not sure whether I really should feel bad about having so much dialogue in the chapters, but then again, this is fanfiction. I also feel kind of bad that there really wasn't a whole lot happening in this chapter, but at least we're starting to introduce more characters; there'll be more on the way.**


	5. The Irony of Fear

The next morning in Paris, Kyung met with Louis and Gigi to say goodbye before Jack and the others would arrive. It was very peaceful as the trio sat in the deserted park; Gigi was contently rooted back into the ground while Louis and Kyung sat on a bench next to him chatting casually. Shortly after they just got comfortable, a few Jack-Bots hovered down from above, and landed on the grass to reveal Jack and the rest of the team in their pods while one was vacant for Kyung.

"Ready to go, Kyung?" Jack asked her once she walked up to the pods.

The Korean nodded in confirmation with a smile up to him, but when she turned around to wave goodbye to Louis and Gigi, she spotted something large up in the skies; it was a long shadow that moved rather swiftly in her gaze. Recognizing the alarming form, Kyung quickly slipped her stun gun out of her purse, and clipped it to the waistband of her skirt before tossing the little black bag into the empty pod.

"Looks like we have company," Vlad mumbled while gritting his teeth.

"It is those Xiaolin monks!" Gigi growled as Dojo came closer into view while they all peered up.

"Get ready to fight," Jack alarmed the others, and hopped out of his Jack-Bot pod to face the monks as the four warriors hopped off of the green dragon's back.

"Quite surprising to see that the paparazzi hasn't followed you here," Katnappe joked, mocking their rather resentful glares as she and the other villains took their positions at Jack's side.

"What do you want this time, losers?" Jack grumbled while rolling his eyes, not wanting to deal with them at the moment.

"To take the Moonstone Locust back and to kick your asses!" Raimundo hissed angrily towards the redhead; the monks were angry, but he was the angriest out of the four.

"Just try it, you jerk!" Kyung snarled at the Brazilian, the anger she had set aside the last time she and Raimundo argued returning almost instantly at the threat towards Jack and her teammates; her fists were clenched and she was in a fighting stance, ready to fight alongside the others.

The Jack-Bots surrounded Jack for protection as the Heylins and Xiaolins collided; Gigi had morphed himself into a plant monster that was covered up by his usual appearance and used his onslaught of vines to trip up the monks who weren't too careful, scratching them up by whipping them with his fully controlled vines; Katnappe took full advantage of Clay's inability to fight against females, and aimed straight for him to help weaken the most durable one of the four Xiaolins; Vlad was busying himself with facing Raimundo, and managed to hit the wind dragon in the face and his ankle despite Raimundo doing the most damage, and Tubbimura mocked Omi's feeble attempts to harm him through his extremely thick skinned exterior, and used his fat controlling abilities to scare the poor child by nearly swallowing his tiny form with his massive belly before sending Omi flying towards Gigi. Louis, Jack, Kyung, and Wuya were in the midst of the battlefield that had overtaken the once peaceful park; Kyung stood her ground while keeping a sharp eye out for Jack and in case her teammates required assistance. Before anyone could react, the monks had managed to evade the others while knocking Kyung out of their way, and almost all at once hit Jack with a bunch of vengeful hits to his face and stomach. Kyung and Louis managed to block some of the punches and kicks thrown at the redhead, but also took some of the hits for him; Louis struggled to keep Clay from breaking the invisible barrier he was trying to set around Jack, and was tossed out of the way. Jack was knocked to his knees when the barrier and the two teammates protecting him were pushed away, holding his side with one hand while the other was covering a black eye as blood dripped down his nose and lips, curling up into a protective fetal position as the monks beat him while he was down.

"Leave him alone!" Kyung screeched at the attacking monks, gaining just a fraction of their attention before she sent a brutal punch to Clay's solar plexus that knocked the wind right out of him.

Raimundo turned to see the blonde cowboy on the ground gasping for air like a fish out of water, and was about to go help him when Louis caught him off guard and hit him on the face with a strong right hook using a pair of invisible solid boxing gloves.

"Raimundo-!" Kimiko gasped, whipping her head to see her Brazilian friend stumble from the punch.

"Kimiko, behind you!" Omi warned, but was too late as Kyung tackled Kimiko hard enough to send her tumbling towards Katnappe.

Omi took a step back when Kyung turned to look at him, her eyes sharp and angry; it was like staring into the eyes of a raging bull, but the small child could tell that this was merely a fraction of her wrath. When Omi tried to get to Kimiko, Kyung grabbed him by the back of his red robe, and turned him to face her while she held him.

"Omi," Kyung began to say to him, her tone straight yet very firm like a parent disciplining their child. "I think it's time you've stopped, and thought about your behavior."

"I never take orders from Heylins!" Omi protested, but shrunk back when Kyung's furious leer practically pierced through his soul. "P-perhaps this once would not cause any harm..." He submitted with an innocently cheeky grin, and scampered over to Dojo who was now in his smaller snake-like form.

"Jack-Bots," Jack commanded after spitting out a couple drops of blood, "initiate maneuver virus sentry!" He called, pointing towards the partially injured Xiaolins. "Fire!"

On his mark, the Jack-Bots' metal sides extended to expose a machine gun-like dispenser, and rapidly started shooting red and blue bullets at the monks; completely caught unaware, the Xiaolins were hit by a bombardment of pellets while the Heylins hit the deck at the sound of guns firing. Kyung breathed a sigh of relief in the midst of the battlefield, luckily the park was in a more closed off area and no one was really around to hear or see what was unfolding. Kimiko hissed in pain as the red and blue bullets hit her through her robes and began to melt into her fair skin, leaving behind only bruises on the surface as well as a burning sensation. While trying to dodge the line of fire, the Japanese monk noticed that the others were hit and had the same inflictions where the red and white fabrics were torn where they'd been shot.

"Jack," Gigi yelled through the chaos to the wounded genius, "get out of here while you can, just don't let them get the Moonstone Locust!"

"Right," Jack nodded, "Army of Evil, fall back!"

Kyung was up to her feet with the others in seconds, and immediately went to Jack's side to help him get to his transportation pod.

"Shoku Mars fire shield!" Kimiko called, summoning a flaming force field that blocked the Jack-Bots and protected her and her teammates.

"Shoku Neptune water!" Behind the fire, Omi created a body of swift, strong water that came crashing down on the Jack-Bots and the Heylins, but only seemed to temporarily stun and push them farther away from Jack while Raimundo made his move.

With what the monks were doing, the pods as well as the other villains were starting to draw further away from Jack; the monks were trying to keep them from escaping, even if Jack was in no condition to keep fighting.

"Shoku Astro wind!" Kyung had to practically lift Jack off his feet to dodge the giant fist made of compressed air that Raimundo conjured up and was controlling, making her panic after Jack nearly got crushed.

"Someone help me!" Kyung pleaded over to the others, looking back to see Clay, yet he didn't seem to want to make a move while she was holding onto Jack. Louis stepped up to assist her after he and the other villains exchanged glances.

"Clay, what are you waiting for?" Raimundo questioned the cowboy, expecting him to finish off the Heylins for the day.

"I can't," Clay answered hesitantly, "it wouldn't be right."

"What do you mean, my western friend?" Omi inquired while looking up to the blonde monk. "We must stop the villains before they escape!" He pointed out.

"If you're not going to hit 'em, then I will," Kimiko proclaimed, and started running towards Kyung and Jack with Raimundo as they tried to retreat.

Tubbimura used his fat control technique to shake the ground under the two charging monks' feet when they were getting ready to knock down Kyung and Jack while their backs were turned, causing Kimiko to fall back and flail in an instinctive effort to keep herself from falling while Raimundo fell flat on his ass to the dirt. Desperately looking for something to hang onto, Kimiko extended her arm and unintentionally pressed her hand on the front of Kyung's throat from behind, creating more pressure as she fell back. Not everyone could see what happened in that moment, but heard a cry from Kyung before she tore Kimiko's hand from her throat and bit her out of defense and instinct; this elicited a pained yelp from the dragon of fire. As Kimiko stumbled back once she regained balance, she held the hand Kyung bit and briefly examined the rather harsh bite mark she left before looking up at said Korean who was coughing while cradling her neck; the look in her dark eyes was the look of partial shock, maybe even fear.

Raimundo walked to Kyung at a cautious and slow pace. "Are you alright Kyung?" He asked in a gentle voice as if he were talking to a scared animal. He could sense the fear, and shock just from how much she was shivering.

Jack limped towards Kyung, and gently touched her hands. "It's okay, I'm here. You're safe," he soothingly assured her before gingerly pulling her hands away from her neck, and letting her head rest on his shoulder, knowing her state of mind at the moment was on overload. "You're okay."

"What's wrong now?" Wuya questioned, noticing how Kyung had suddenly become shaken and frightened after being on the attack just a moment ago.

"That bitemark looks as painful as the sting of a fist-sized wasp," Clay murmured as he examined Kimiko's bitten hand, noting the amount of redness around the marks where Kyung's canines had really sunk in.

Shaking and still coughing from the phantom pressure on her windpipe lingering, Kyung kept her gaze lowered as she clung to Jack. Raimundo stared at the two Heylins curiously, slowly approaching to take a closer look until Kyung revealed her stun gun and aimed it towards him.

"Please, just stay away…" Kyung implored, her voice low and wavering.

The Brazilian monk nodded his head, and left to check up on Kimiko. "I think we should just drop this and go home," he suggested to his teammates. "This has gone from bad to worse."

"Despite my better judgement, I agree. Dojo, we'd better get a move on," Clay advised the green dragon, agreeing with Raimundo that it would be their best bet.

"What about the Moonstone Locust?!" Dojo questioned, paranoid of Gigi since leaving the Heylins would mean the evil plant would still be around.

"It does not seem like he will be troubling anyone anytime soon," Omi mused, also feeling wary about allowing Gigi to stay unleashed. "We have not received any evidence that indicated evil-doings from the Heylin seed…"

"Master Fung won't be too happy about this," Dojo shuddered, glancing at Gigi as he grew in size to allow the monks to climb aboard his back.

"Thank you," Kyung murmured to Raimundo as he walked over to Dojo, and glanced up to Jack once she settled down. "We'd better go too…"

Clay helped Kimiko get on Dojo's back, and sat behind her as Raimundo and Omi climbed aboard in front before they took to the sky back to the temple. Jack managed to calm Kyung down and got everyone to the transportation pods to return home, they all needed a break, and some time to figure out what to do next in there plan.

Vlad and Tubbimura were already transported home by the time Jack, Kyung, Louis, Katnappe, and Wuya reached Kyung's house. Though as Kyung started to unlock the front door, she seemed a bit reluctant to go into her home alone as if another sense of paranoia occurred to her. It was ten o'clock when the Jack-Bot pods landed in the driveway of her home, making the hair stand on the back of her neck while her eyes shifted to try and find something in the darkness of night.

"What's wrong this time?" Katnappe sighed impatiently while rolling her eyes at Kyung. "This is your house, isn't it? What's there to be afraid of?"

The Korean didn't answer, but mentally asked herself the same thing before deciding to enter her home. "It's pretty late," she told them. "Would you all like to stay here till morning? It's been an exhausting day."

Jack nodded his head, and walked in after her. "That would be best," he answered as he entered the house, taking his boots off at the door before peeling off his jacket and placing it in the office area. "This is interesting...It's changed a lot since the last time I was here," Jack mused to himself lowly as he re-entered the foyer, gesturing towards the new fancy black leather couch, gory zombie portraits, and large computer desk.

"Lee put in some new furniture," Kyung explained while removing her boots. "I honestly didn't see much of a need for it, but he lives here too, so I didn't argue with him about it."

"You have a roommate?" Katnappe inquired curiously, though it didn't seem like Kyung could pay for all the nice decor herself.

"Yeah, but he must be out on another business trip again," she sighed; there were definitely signs her roommate had returned to the house, but she hadn't seen them for a couple weeks. "Would anyone like anything; drinks, maybe food? I have some leftover cream puffs that I made before I left to Paris, they should still be good since I froze them."

Louis looked at her. "I would like some food...it would be much delight." He said to her. He was tired and his English was a little off.

"I'll make some tea, grab the first aid kit and pain killers, and get the cream puffs defrosted," Kyung replied with a nod, and walked off into the kitchen. "There's two showers upstairs, one is in the large room at the top of the stairs, and the other is right across the guest room and my room; I recommend not entering the room at the very end of the hall, that's Lee's room."

"What happened back in Paris?" Katnappe whispered to Jack after Kyung left the entrance hall, wondering what gave Kyung such a fright.

Jack let out a tired sigh, and started to explain to her what happened in precise detail, "And that's what happened in Paris," he concluded. "I now feel like watching Anastasia..." He mumbled to himself out of nowhere.

After the explanation, Jack pulled his goggles down from his head to hang around his neck, and scratched at his scalp, his hair messy from the lack of good treatment from his fingertips. With how much has been going on, the evil genius felt so old because his body was under a countless amount of constant stress. The drama was so damn stupid and ridiculous, half the time he wondered if it was even worth it; he even thought about just leaving and giving up, but he was always pulled back into it by everyone. Needing something to drink, Jack trudged into the kitchen to make himself some tea. Shifting his tired red eyes over the counter, Jack grabbed a one of the clean mugs Kyung brought out, and a tea strainer before choosing what tea he wanted.

As he was letting it steep, he thought about what he could do next; maybe rewrite the world, or completely flip it upside down? He frowned as the thought; it was stupid, and impulsive. He then began to ponder his role in the battle between the Heylins and the Xiaolins; why was he a self-proclaimed villain; what was his true purpose at this point; was he always going to be at the bottom of the chain of villains? He was no good at being good, well, his teachers weren't the best; Omi did try to teach him, but he was too scared. He didn't want to fail at converting to the Xiaolin side, it would bring him too much pain.

Wuya and Katnappe exchanged somewhat worried glances, though the blonde woman was slightly quicker to dismiss Jack's strangely melancholy behavior; to her, everyone seemed to be acting out of the ordinary. First Kyung starts acting out of anger and fear unlike the last time she fought the monks, then Jack suddenly begins to mope. Kyung noticed Jack's brooding state as she stood at the counter next to him to make Katnappe some tea, and stared pensively at her albino friend out of the corner of her eye; it was concerning to her, but she could see he was under too much stress.

"Why didn't you use that stun gun on the monks?" Wuya questioned Kyung, assuming that she would've used such a strong weapon given the chance. "It would've made things a lot easier back when we were fighting."

Kyung shook her head with a sigh, "I just didn't think that the monks were worth electrocuting. Besides, there are other kinds of people that I need to worry about… People that roam the streets at night, and in the daylight…"

Wuya nodded in partial agreement to the last part of Kyung's statement; men haven't really changed all that much since she was first trapped in Dashi's puzzle box. "Just remember this Kyung, the monks are no good, and they _will_ hurt you without a second thought, they're corrupted and doomed; I don't even have faith that they'll teach Omi anything morally good now that Master Fung is gone," she told the Korean woman. "They need discipline and punishment for what they've done; yes, I know what I'm saying sounds bias, but I can tell the difference between what is right and wrong, and I have seen that the monks are far from spiritual and holy like Master Fung has been trying in vain to train them to be. Hell, Jack is more holy than they are half the time, which is quite sad to say if you think about it..." She muttered.

"I suppose you're right," the Korean agreed, "though I know they'll hit us without a second thought, it's tricky to really accept that they're a danger like the people you hear about in those news horror stories…"

"What exactly do you consider in a person that makes them dangerous to you?" Katnappe questioned, noticing how Kyung is completely fine with being around she and the other villains, and has yet to seem anywhere remotely scared by them.

Kyung tapped her chin in thought as she retrieved the defrosted cream puffs from the microwave and finished steeping Katnappe's tea, trying to come up with an answer but failing to do so even when the answer seemed so clear in her mind.

"Heheh, ya know… I really don't know how to answer that…" She chuckled awkwardly as she took a seat at the table once she gave the blonde woman her tea and placed the plate of cream puffs in the middle of the table for everyone to eat. "I guess that's just the problem, there really is no specific image of what I see as an evil person. I wish I knew just how to explain it more clearly, but I'm not sure if there's such a way."

"Might I suggest the Shadow of Fear Shen-Gong-Wu?" Wuya suggested; even though she was able to read the minds of others, it would give her and Jack more information on just what scares her, especially if she ever thought about betraying them.

"What does it do?" Kyung questioned curiously.

"The Shadow of Fear Shen-Gong-Wu has the ability to give the user access into the dreams and nightmares of other people, and can potentially bring their foes' fears to life," the spirit answered cryptically, recalling just how effective the particular Wu was. "Since you seem to have trouble telling us what makes such a scary person, why not _show_ us?"

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" Jack asked Wuya, furrowing his thick brows at the pensive purple ghost. "I mean, the Shadow of Fear is really useful, but what will her dreams and nightmares tell us?"

"Well for starters," Katnappe interjected after taking a sip of her tea, "it'll give us an idea of her weakness in battle; like when Kimiko accidentally grabbed her by the throat, we'll be looking within her mental and emotional state to better understand what she can be best at in a fight."

Kyung drummed her nails on the dark wooden table, wondering about the Shadow of Fear and even shuddering at the thought of the last ability it held. "I suppose it's better to show, not tell…" She shrugged, trying to act nonchalant about the others going into her mind even though it seemed too weird to be true. "But you all have to promise not to use it to bring my fears to life, please… I'm afraid it'll end up with me murdering something or _someone_."

"I highly doubt it," Jack replied to her as he had grabbed the raven-shaped Shen-Gong-Wu. "Since I've already known what's up and know just what's waiting, you three go ahead," he told the other four as he placed the Wu on the table, and walked from the room to find somewhere to sleep; he really didn't want to participate, nor did he have the patience at the moment.

"So how does this thing help others enter my dreams?" Kyung questioned curiously, analyzing the raven-shaped artifact with intrigue.

"Well first you'll have to be asleep for it to take effect," Wuya explained after watching the albino leave the room.

"I guess I'll be going to bed too then…" The Korean shrugged, getting up from her seat to grab a bottle of pink pills from a cabinet.

"Sleeping pills?" Louis muttered, unable to read the label plastered on the glass holder.

"Nope," Kyung responded as she put two of the little capsules into her palm, "benadryl; two of these'll knock me out quicker. If you guys walk into my room and I don't stir, then that means I'm out; maybe try poking me to make sure."

Just as planned, Kyung was in bed and out like a light within a matter of time; tucked in her queen-sized bed with a tarantula plushie in her arms. Carefully opening her bedroom door, the three snuck in and Katnappe poked her to see if she'd get a response. Kyung didn't even twitch. After calling upon the Shadow of Fear Shen-Gong-Wu, the three were transported into her mind; all that greeted them was darkness, yet the group could see each other clear as day, and a lone door ajar with light shining through it. As they looked around, a pained scream rang out from beyond the open door and startled them.

"Over there!" Katnappe gasped, and started running towards the source of the noise with Wuya floating behind her.

The phantom looked around the place, she was not sure as to what she was seeing at the moment. She looked at the blonde women beside her. Looking at where she was pointing she stared at what it was. she narrowed her eyes to see what it was, but she could not make it out.

Louis had followed suit, not wanting to be left in the darkness by himself; widening his eyes, he adjusted his vision to look through the light that cut through the dark like the sharpest kitchen knife. Katnappe put a hand over her parted lips and her eyes widened at what she saw, her spine tingling as another scream broke out. It was difficult to identify any coherent words being said, but in front of them was a few shadowy figures; no specific identifiable facial or physical features, yet they looked to be in the shapes of human men. They were surrounding something, tearing at it and assaulting whatever they were preying upon. In a matter of minutes, the shadows faded away, leaving behind the dead body of Kyung; her eyes were wide open and still leaking tears of fear, her clothes were ripped and tattered so most of her skin was exposed, and blood was forming from where her throat had been slit into a pool on the white floors the three were standing on.


	6. A Little Fixing Up

Louis had no idea what he was feeling; it was a combination of being disturbed, sympathetic, and invading something highly personal. He barely knew this woman, yet he was already seeing her deepest fears unfold before his eyes. Louis turned his head away from the graphic nightmare, unable to watch any longer as his stomach began to twist and turn while bile started rising to his throat from the overwhelming emotions and thoughts. The three were standing completely speechless in the doorway to Kyung's fears, gaping at the Korean's dream-self's corpse as the blood continued to drain from her throat.

"Oh my god…" Katnappe gasped, feeling as though her skin was turning pale as chills ran through her bones. Unlike the blonde woman, Wuya had seen far worse in the past, but was nonetheless astonished by the seemingly sane woman's nightmare.

Within seconds, Kyung's corpse disappeared and another version of her spawned within the room before immediately being shredded and broken again after trying to run; this cycle repeated before their eyes until the last version just sat down with her head in her hands in a state of defeat.

"I can't get away…" Kyung murmured to herself, her voice forlorn. "I can't leave."

Soon, another shadowy figure materialized before the Korean woman, black hands clenched into fists in an angry fashion while its posture made it seem daunting in a way. Incoherent words were being spoken from the shadow form, all of them in the volume of furious yelling, yet none of the them could hear what it was saying to Kyung. Eventually, the black figure grabbed Kyung by her hair, and tugged her to her feet; it began to let out unformed screams at her, and even smacked her hard across the face before putting its hands on her throat to strangle her. Kyung kicked and struggled, but couldn't seem to break free until a kitchen knife materialized in her grasp, and she defensively stabbed the figure where its eye should've been. This distracted it for a moment while Kyung coughed and wheezed, and then ripped the knife out from the shadow's face before kicking it down so it laid on the floor.

Kyung glared down at the bleeding figure, breathing heavily as she sat on its stomach, and started to stab it several times in the chest in a mix of anger and fear. Wuya continued to watch silently while Katnappe turned her head as blood sprayed, and painted the white room red, just now understanding why Kyung claimed it would be difficult for her to explain her fears verbally to them when she was awake. When faced with something so unidentifiable, it would be difficult to elaborate on just what scared her. Eventually, they all heard the sound of cracking bones, and splattering come to a halt, and all that was left was the sounds of Kyung weeping over the dead shadow with blood on her hands, and the knife embedded in the body's chest.

Unable to hold it in anymore, Louis vomited on the bloodied floors, gagging and spitting. The food he ate earlier came up, and his back heaved and shuddered. He needed to leave, he couldn't stand to be in this distorted place any longer. "I can't take it anymore," he whimpered, and wiped his mouth with a handkerchief.

"Pull yourself together!" Wuya hissed at Louis.

"Let's get out; the longer we stay here, the sooner I might lose my lunch too," Katnappe muttered, reeling after seeing Louis throw up. "I think we've seen enough."

Wuya couldn't deny that Kyung's nightmare was just downright disturbing, and began to get a feeling it was only about to get worse the longer they stayed inside her dreams. Despite the idea of staying to see what else they could uncover, the masked spirit also decided that it was time to leave. Katnappe slammed the door to Kyung's fears shut, and called upon the Shadow of Fear Shen-Gong-Wu to return them to the real world. Once outside of the Korean's psyche, Katnappe took a deep breath to calm her rattled nerves, shuddering when she realized that what she saw may never leave her head. Suddenly, a lamp flickered on behind them, and they turned to see Kyung slowly waking up.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Kyung asked groggily as she rubbed her eyes, seemingly unphased by her nightmare.

Katnappe was about to respond, but she, Wuya, and Louis were briefly baffled when they looked at Kyung in the light. Instead of the black hair they originally saw her with, Kyung had a head of thick, dark brown hair with a bald spot on the top of her head, with a smaller bald patch where her bangs were, and she still had bandages wrapped around her forehead from the bruise.

"W-What happened to your head?" Wuya questioned, floating around to analyze Kyung. "And do you sleep with your _eyeliner _on?"

"My head?" Kyung muttered. "You mean the bruise I got when I headbutted Clay?"

"No, child, your hair," Wuya responded. "It's all patchy…"

"Oh, that's due to Alopecia; it's an autoimmune disease that makes my hair fall out periodically, so I wear wigs," Kyung explained. "As for the eyeliner, these are actually tattoos."

Katnappe took in the information, and gave a small look of distaste to Kyung; it was mostly when she heard that Kyung had a disease, but also because of the odd look of Kyung's scalp.

"I'm certainly not sleeping tonight, thanks to you," Katnappe complained, and started to leave Kyung's room. "Freak," she huffed before she went through the doorway.

"What's her problem?" Kyung asked quietly to Louis, and Wuya while frowning a bit, hurting slightly on the inside from what the blonde woman said.

The next morning, Jack awoke around nine 'o'clock, and sleepily made his way downstairs to the kitchen of Kyung's house. Katnappe was lounging on the couch in the connected family room, texting on her phone, and watching TV; Louis was seated on one of the high leather chairs at the tall dark wooden dinner table in the center of where the family room, and Kitchen connected with a mug of coffee while reading the newspaper with Wuya, and Kyung was busying herself with making breakfast; she had put her black wig back on in case of any surprise visitors.

"Morning, Jack~" Kyung chirped, grinning at the albino as he took a seat at the table.

Jack merely mumbled a quick good morning back to the Asian woman before running his hand through his red hair, jumping a bit when she placed a bowl of homemade chocolate pudding, and a spoon on the placemat in front of him.

"In case if you didn't feel like having scones, and crepes," she briefly explained before returning to the circular crepe griddle to start cooking the batter after putting the first batch of scones in the oven.

Jack looked at the offering, and nodded his head. "Thanks, did you make it?" He asked her as he grabbed his spoon, and dipped it into the pudding. "Do you have any bananas?" Jack requested; he had a headache this morning, and had a nasty nightmare. Though he couldn't really remember it, all he knew was that he didn't like it at all. "Anyways, I was thinking of getting rid of my trench coat… It's getting too small, and well, I don't think it suits me anymore. I was thinking of going with a more traditional outfit, something more sophisticated; I want to be taken seriously, and from what I've noticed with my mother and father, you dress to impress," Jack told Kyung. "Lately I've been reading some interesting books on stances, and forms of communication on how to signify power, and status of importance..." Jack continued, glancing up at her with his tired, red eyes. "What do you think?" He inquired; Jack trusted her judgement, and valued her thoughts and ideas. If he was going to be a leader, he must consider what his people wanted, and needed.

"I made the pudding this morning from scratch," Kyung answered, and retrieved a couple bananas for Jack from the fridge, listening carefully to what Jack had to say before setting the fruit down on the table next to him, and thought about his idea. "I see what you mean, and I fully agree with it," she replied, "If you want, we can go looking for some new clothes for you later today if we aren't doing anything; I can definitely understand the importance of dressing properly, I have several relatives who go by the same moto."

Suddenly, Wuya's eyes began to glow yellow, and she let out a gasp that startled Louis, and Jack.

"A new Shen-Gong-Wu has revealed itself!" Wuya declared, said Wu showing within the eye sockets of her ghostly mask. "The Xiao Chen Fǎn Sash!"

"What does this one do?" Katnappe questioned without taking her eyes off the screen of her phone.

"It grants its user the ability to switch genders," Wuya answered.

"So it's basically useless," Jack frowned.

"We must get it before the monks do!" Wuya ordered. "It may come in handy in the future, though the side effects are rather unusual..."

"Well, that's enough for me to not want to go get it," Kyung decided, and resumed preparing the rest of breakfast for everyone.

"But, think of all the possibilities!" Wuya earged.

Jack rolled his eyes at Wuya, peeled off his trench coat, placed it on the chair, and glanced at the group. "What are the side effects?" Jack asked her, wanting to know the details before he went into a fight; he detest the idea of putting his group in danger, especially if it was something useless.

"The side effects aren't dangerous, and only temporary," Wuya explained. "After using the Shen-Gong-Wu, the user will experience some hormonal imbalances; like it a female were to use the Wu to become a male, they'd experience odd facial hair growth, and vocal pitch changes due to the boost of testosterone in their system; as for the males, they'd merely experience a vocal pitch change, and an increase in emotional sensitivity."

"So, the only thing that it does is change gender, and have some side effects… I believe that the Wu isn't something that we need; what I believe we need to do, is work on this team, get everything situated, especially the bond, as well as who does what," Jack decided, and focused on the others. "What we need to do is train," he stated before standing up, and pulling his hair into a bun. "Firstly, we need to go shopping, and get proper clothes, and I need to study the Wu that has awakened and what they do. We all know that this thing we have at the moment will fall apart sooner or later, and I rather it didn't; we need to stabilize this work environment as well as the friendship. Once everyone has their decent hours of sleep after breakfast, we'll leave; no Wu for today, so chill," Jack assertively told Wuya.

"For once, I'm actually going to agree with goth-geek," Katnappe sighed, rolling over onto her stomach as she continued to lounge on the couch. "What we saw last night in Kyung's head kept me awake all night, I'm not going to bother with doing a stupid showdown without my beauty sleep."

"Yeah, sorry about that…" Kyung apologized, rubbing the back of her head with an embarrassed chuckle before removing the fresh baked scones from the over, and placing them on a cooling rack. "Who'd like one? I've got clotted cream, and jam to go with them, and the crepes will be ready shortly~"

Wuya let out a low, frustrated growl at being blown off. "Fine," she hissed at Jack. "If you won't go find the Wu, then I'll find someone who will." With that said, the spirit glided through the wall of the kitchen, and flew off away from the house.

Jack raised a brow towards the direction Wuya flew off in. "Why is she so impatient? It's not like she has anything left to lose," he muttered, and turned his head to Louis. "Hey turn on the news, I'd like to see what kind of weather we will have today," he told the Frenchman, his red eyes locked on the screen. "Hey Kyung, do you want some tea?" He offered as he got up, and started preparing himself a cup of coffee.

"Yes, please," Kyung nodded while grilling a few of the crepes, "there's a box of vanilla nut creme tea in the cupboard below the counter," she informed him, and glanced at the TV when Louis switched the channel to the news.

The weather forecast was being announced before suddenly being interrupted by another news camera being filmed from a helicopter.

"Breaking news," one of the news anchors announced. "Two men have been spotted from the network chopper, and appear to be in pursuit of the police department."

The camera zoomed in, and focused on a man in his 30's with short, brown hair and stubble, caucasian skin, hazel brown eyes, and a boom box duct taped to the back of his shirt. Another man that was running with him had wavy black hair, striking blue eyes, lightly tanned skin, and nicer looking clothes in comparison to the other man's more casual attire; both were sprinting through a neighborhood with the cops on their tails.

"Is that who I think it is?" Katnappe murmured, a grin slowly tugging at her lips when the camera zoomed in on the black haired Asian man.

"Hey, isn't that your house?" Louis questioned to Kyung, pointing at the big screen as the two men seemed to be running up the stairs of the house that looked nearly identical to Kyung's.

"Shit!" Kyung yelped, and ducked as the front door was kicked open, and the two men from the news bolted right through the kitchen, and into the backyard with the police entering the kitchen and family room shortly.

"This is the police-!" One of the front officers yelled, but stopped when he noticed Kyung. "Oh, hey, kiddo," he greeted.

"Hi, Jerry…" Kyung greeted back as she stood up from behind the counter.

"What the hell is going on!?" Jack exclaimed in confusion after he'd been pushed to the ground by some guy with black hair, and was now sitting on the ground.

Louis ignored what was going on, and instead went to make Kyung her tea. He wasn't sure what was happening, but was staying out of the situation. He was here illegally anyways, so it was best to keep his mouth shut and out of their way. Kyung stepped away from the counter after turning off the griddle, and helped Jack up off the ground, looking over to the couch to see if Katnappe was alright, but she seemed to have disappeared once the cops arrived.

"This is kind of a normal occurance here," Kyung told Jack as she checked him over for any injuries. "And this is why no one else lives in this part of the neighborhood… We tend to get spontaneous visits from the police, and occasionally the SWAT team," she mumbled before turning her attention to the wall of policemen standing in the double doorway of the kitchen and family room with an expectant, stern expression on her face. "What the hell did they do this time?"

"Lee hit one of the officers, when they were disturbing the peace," another one of the policemen answered.

"It was most likely just an accident, Tom; just like the other few times you guys decided to freak out over their antics," Kyung bluntly stated, "and I get the feeling you guys just lost 'em," she added, making the other officers let out a disappointed, 'awwww.' "Go on now, shoo," she nonchalantly gestured, waving her hands as if she were sweeping them out of the house as she led them out the front door, and closed it with a heavy sigh before returning to the kitchen.

Just when everything seemed to have calmed down, the black haired man flew right through the open window that was right in front of the kitchen sink, floundering about like a wet cat on the tile floor before scampering off somewhere else into the house, knocking over a few pieces of furniture in the process.

"...Uggghhhh…" Kyung grumbled, pressing her hand to her face.

Louis pressed hit the deck, and ducked behind the counter when he saw the man just fly through, and looked at Kyung once the man left the kitchen. "I'll clean this place up..." He assured her, and went to grab a broom and started to work.

"What in the hell just happened?" Jack questioned with a startled, and confused expression.

"My brothers are home," the Korean answered, and left to go help Louis clean the house.

Katnappe revealed herself as she crawled out from inside the fireplace where she had hid in the chimney, and brushed the soot off. "Looks like it really is who I thought it was," she smirked, but then grimaced at the black smudges on her face.

After some time, Lee came out from hiding, and he searched around the house. "They gave up rather quickly... Where's Scott?" He asked himself. His voice was dry, and empty as if he didn't care about what just happened, or what was going on. He then went to Kyung, and gave her a small wave of his hands. "Hello, Critter," Lee greeted, and reached over to pet her head; though the way he moved seemed very awkward, especially how he touched the black wig on Kyung's head; it almost seemed as if he didn't like touching her, though he didn't show any signs of being disgusted, or grimaced.

"Hey Lee," Kyung greeted back with a partial smile. "I think Scott's still hiding outside, he probably hopped the fence, and hid in one of the yards next to us," she guessed, and finished helping Louis tidy up. "What did you, and Scott do this time? I'm reluctant to believe that you just hit an officer without a good reason."

"You know, I was actually just walking down the street with Scott. He had just bought a radio for himself, so I took it and taped it to his back, and played a song really loud. I don't remember what song it was, but Scott probably does; as I was saying, I believe that it was too loud for one of the police officers, and we started to get chased because my hand slipped when I tried to shut off the boom box...Scott can tell you in more detail," Lee explained, taking his hand off Kyung's head before pulling out a fancy-looking phone, and sent a text to the older man. "He should tell you," he added, then walked away to get himself some juice from the kitchen.

Kyung let out a small chuckle at the story, and got back to making the rest of the crepes; she had gotten a little too used to having cops, and SWAT teams bursting into her house over the years she lived with Lee. "We should probably get Vlad, and Tubbimura down here too after breakfast is done," Kyung suggested to Jack, "we'll need to fill them in on what the plan is, hopefully Wuya hasn't tried to convince one of them to get the Wu for her. Then again, I highly doubt men like them would want anything to do with something that could change their gender," she joked, and took a sip of her tea.

"That was a close one," the man with the brown hair and stubble breathed out as he entered through the sliding glass door; the boom box now turned off, and detached from his back. "Hey Kyung," he greeted.

"Sup Scott," Kyung greeted back. "I'm guessing you don't have to work today?"

"Nah, I still have to go to work later this evening; I'll probably leave after breakfast," Scott replied with a slight frown.

Jack sat at the table next to Kyung after he got his coffee, and stared awkwardly at the two men. "Can someone explain what's going on?" He requested anxiously.

"Fuck no," Lee refused, and sipped on his juice before looking towards Scott. "Tell the red head."

Scott wiped away the sweat that accumulated on his forehead, and sat down at the table to tell the tale. "Basically, Lee here decided to be a jackass, and taped my radio onto my back. I had a song playing, and he felt like turning it all the way to max volume while we were walking around downtown; this caught the attention of the police, and because the tape was covering the volume switch, Lee had to try and pry the darn thing off of me, but his hands slipped, and he accidentally bitchslapped the officer. The end," he bluntly explained.

"Well, all that matters is that you guys are safe, and that SWAT team didn't come after you this time," Kyung claimed, and set down a few crepes on the table for Lee, Scott, Louis, and Katnappe with a small assortment of whipped cream, powdered sugar, and a couple jams. "Luckily you two were also sober this time, otherwise your asses would've been grass."

"Tch," Lee scoffed. "I could still get away from them…" He muttered, but then he pushed Jack from the table, away from Kyung, grabbed another chair, and sat down so that he was facing towards the kitchen with Kyung; that way he could see the front, and back door of the house.

Jack blinked after being pushed away from his spot, and stared in astonishment at Lee. "What the hell, man?" Though he was blatantly ignored by the taller Asian man, but then he frowned, and gripped his chair when he was slid over; looking down, Jack saw Lee's foot hooked up under his chair, and was pulled back to the table.

"Thank you for the meal," Lee nodded to Kyung, and started to dig in.

Louis sat down at the table after he washed his hands from picking up Lee's mess from when he jumped in through the window. "Yes thank you." Louis said as he sat beside Ashley.

Kyung nodded to the others with a grin. "You're welcome," she replied chipperly, and started to put away the equipment before getting a crepe, and sitting back at her spot at the table.

Later once everyone was rested, Jack opened the front door to see Vlad, and Tubbimura.

"You wanted us to meet you here?" Vlad inquired, curious about what was going to happen next.

"Yeah, we were waiting for you guys to get here so we can fill you in on the next plan," Jack confirmed, and led them into the larger living room next to the entrance hall. "What we're going to discuss is how we're going to arrange the team's working environment, and how to make it more stable; I also plan on getting more professional attire, and studying up on the new Shen-Gong-Wu to pick out which ones will be more useful to us," he explained. "We may also be looking at another new recruit," Jack added, gesturing towards Lee; Scott left once breakfast was done, Kyung sat on the floor while Louis was on the couch, and Katnappe was contently catching up with Lee; they were childhood friends, and were even about to be in an arranged marriage together before they're playful insulting towards each other made their parents break them up.

"So, you basically called us over here because you wanted to hang out, and go shopping?" Tubbimura questioned; his mask only showing his eyes narrowed in irritation as he crossed his chubby arms.

"My god," Lee gasped while staring at the two large men. "You're clothes...are… horribly constructed," he stated blandly. "We need to hurry, and fix you all up," he stated, and shuddered at what all of them were wearing. "Why would any of you go out in public like _this_? It's simply distasteful." The look upon his face was that of utter dissatisfaction; his brows were down and knitted together, and his lips pulled into a stern line. "No one will ever take any of you seriously," Lee claimed before glancing at the woman in the catsuit. "Are you dressing for halloween? You're not a child, change from those things; you will need something much more proper." He then turned to Tubbimura. "Your outfit barely fits you, sir; it's dreadful. How dare you walk out like this, have you no shame?" Next, Lee narrowed his eyes, and looked at Vlad. "You're as plain as a turtles underbelly," he hissed, and then analyzed Jack. "First off, haircut, you have terrible split ends," Lee started off. "Make up needs to go, it's so preteen. Leather is so last season, like seriously, it's fall," he informed to the albino before turning to Kyung. "You need to get some T-shirts, feminine," He told her. "Something that goes with that figure," Lee added, and patted her head before pointing to Louis. "And you look like a hobo, god knows how long you've been wearing those rages. Now all off you get into the truck, we're going to get you all some decent clothing," he commanded.

Vlad, Tubbimura, Louis, and Jack were flabbergasted by Lee's criticisms while Katnappe gave Lee a sour look, but only to try and not laugh at how sassy he was acting; she hadn't seen him go on a fashion tirade like that since they were teenagers.

"You heard him," Kyung scoffed with a smirk, and started leading the others outside to the driveway where her car, and another truck were parked. "Right then, some of you guys can ride with me, the others go with Lee."

"I call shotgun with Lee," Katnappe beamed, anxious to catch up with her childhood friend.

"I'm not getting in the car with a complete asshole," Jack sulked.

"Fine then, we'll carpool," the Asian woman shrugged, "anyone else?"

Vlad, and Louis decided to go with Kyung; Tubbimura, albeit bitter about his ninja suit being insulted, went with Lee; he didn't have much of a choice.

"How does this one look?" Jack asked to the others after trying on another suit, turning so they could fully view it; this one consisted of a black business coat with silver trimmings and a silver handkerchief in the breast pocket, a silver vest underneath, and a white button-up shirt.

Lee's light blue eyes scanned his form for a moment before he walked towards him, grabbed a matching silver tie, weaved it around his neck, and nodded his head in approval. "Better," he confirmed, and then went behind him to pull Jack's red hair in a low ponytail before nodding again. "You look a lot better," Lee told him, and left to go help Tubbimura.

Jack stared admiringly in the public mirror of the store, feeling proud of his new villainous attire; though he wondered if he should ignore Lee's remark about his use of eyeliner, or shake the habit of using it. As if she could tell he was hesitant about his trademark eyeliner, Kyung placed her hand on his shoulder, and gave him a supportive smile.

"To be honest, you look great with eyeliner," she commented, "but it's your choice whether or not to keep it, don't let Lee's snikey remark get to you," Kyung told him, and looked back to see Lee busily helping Tubbimura, Vlad, and Louis get more fashionable clothing; Ashley had already bought herself some new clothes, and was now wearing a short white dress, a dark purple coat, and a new pair of expensive looking black high heels. "Oh son of a bitch…" Kyung grumbled, realizing she was next to get a fashion makeover.

Lee walked towards Kyung, and pushed some clothes onto her that he picked out. "Try these on, I made sure that you looked somewhat proper, but comfortable, cute, and creepy," he explained to her. "It's not a dress, so don't worry," Lee assured, his accent slipping just a bit before he cleared his voice, straightened his shirt, and stood straight with his hands behind him to make himself look like a man of power, and high status. "Now, dress, we have a two o'clock hair appointment, as well as mani and pedi," he told her before turning, and glancing at the redhead. "If you want to keep the eyeliner, don't let me stop you; just remember to wash it from your face, and use organic products, or it will cause you to breakout, and dust mites will eat it off, and shit on your face, so I suggest washing off the makeup before you go to bed," Lee bluntly stated, and turned away. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a call to take." With that he walked from them, and before he exited the store, Lee placed a red tie in Vlad's hand, and snatched the magenta one from him.

Louis looked at Jack and Kyung after he stepped out of the dressing room in a black suit, and a scarf that hung freely from his shoulders. "He's an ass," the Frenchman grumbled, his black eyes glaring at the other tall man as he talked on his phone outside the shop. "He's rude, and inconsiderate of others feelings," Louis complained to Kyung with a frown on his tanned face. He didn't like Lee whatsoever; he put him in a monkey suit, and he wouldn't admit that he liked what he saw. Suddenly, the three saw Lee's posture change; his shoulders dropped, and his face blanked before he hung up the phone, and placed it in his vest. "Dude, I think your brother's insane," Louis proclaimed in a hushed tone before walking away to hide from the abnormally tall Asian male.

Kyung brushed off Louis' claim, and placed down the outfit Lee picked out for her before going to him; she knew what it meant when his shoulders were lowered, it was usually a bad sign. "Lee, is there something wrong?" She asked him concernedly.

Lee shifted his seemingly empty gaze, and looked at Kyung. "I just remembered something really important..." He told her; Lee then proceeded to face her fully, leaned down while bending his knees, and he pressed his forehead to hers with a small bonk. "I forgot to greet you today, I apologize," Lee spoke. "Will you forgive me?"

"Of course I'll forgive you," Kyung answered with a grin and sigh of relief, and tussled Lee's wavy black hair and scratched his ear. "You had me worried there for a second," she chuckled.

Jack, and the others watched from inside the store, giving the two siblings rather odd looks; Jack seemed especially perplexed at how they lightly headbutt each other like goats.

"Do you have any idea what that was?" Jack asked Louis, thinking maybe the Frenchman would come up with an answer for once.

"I just met her, like, three days ago. Do you really think I know?" Louis responded to him with a frown on his face. As he stood there, Louis looked at the other bags of clothes that they had and sighed. "Ask her yourself."

Lee pulled away from her before fixing his hair, and standing up straight. "Now go change," he calmly ordered.

Without any complaints, Kyung did as she was told; with her new outfit purchased, she met up with the others dressed in an all black ensemble consisting of a long coat, high-collar button up shirt, pants with buckles around the legs, and knee-length combat boots with several buckles on the sides. As she walked up to the group, she gave them a smile; Vlad was now dressed in a tuxedo with a beige vest, grey tie, and black pants and shoes, and Tubbimura had on a much more well fitted armored black ninja suit.

"Lookin' good, guys," she complimented, and gave Louis a nod. "It may be a monkey suit, but you have to admit, it looks nice," Kyung commented to the Frenchman with a warm smile.

Louis rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he muttered, and pouted. "Can we just go, I am hungry..." He whined, and then leaned against the young woman. "You're warm..." He noted pleasantly.

Lee sent a harsh glare towards Louis when he saw him leaning against his little sister, and pushed him away from Kyung before pulling Kyung to his side. "Hair and nails, then food," he told the others while keeping his harsh blue eyes on Louis, meeting the Frenchman's confused stare. "If we can agree on one place, then we'll eat there," Lee concluded, then turned to Kyung. "We're getting you a new wig, okay?" He told her softly. "Are you alright with that?"

"I'll be fine, I'll just need to be careful about the bandages wrapped around my head underneath," Kyung replied with a shrug.

"Well, I wasn't expecting to see you all here," a ghostly voice spoke from behind all of them, scaring poor Jack half to death.

"What are you doing here, Wuya?" Tubbimura questioned.

"I just thought I'd bring back a new friend," the spirit innocently answered, and turned towards a girl with tan skin, long brown hair under a scarf, and navy blue eyes that wore a navy blue shirt with a white undershirt, a pair of black pants, and a pair of short, purple boots.


End file.
